Oh Nancy
by illusorygentleman
Summary: A direct sequel to the events in Killer Tuna Redux, written primarily by SVAD. We pick up just a couple months later when Freddie comes back to visit, and Jade has quite the surprise. Rated M for very good reason
1. Chapter 1

**I know... I know... I haven't posted anything in a long time, but believe me when I say that I have a ton coming very soon. What we have here is the first chapter of a prequel to the upcoming sequel to Killer Tuna Redux that SVAD and I have been hard at work on. Well, SVAD has been working much harder as this prequel is almost entirely his work, so many thanks/kudos should be directed his way when he gets this up on AO3. Or I can take them. Either way, I really hope you all really dig this and hopefully I will post consistently for quite some time.**

 **Chapter 1**

Freddie Benson wore a calm expression to hide his almost puppy-dog crush eagerness in the backseat of the cab as it was just a few miles away from his very lovely and sweet, to him, at least, girlfriend, Jade West.

Weeks had passed since Freddie had left the City of Angels and his girlfriend, but now he was back with the perfect excuse to come down and visit her (with her parents conveniently out of town and oddly giving their blessing to the couple), catch up in person with Sam and Cat and hang out with the rest of his girlfriend's 'friends': she was going to star in a play on the Friday night and she wanted him to come down and see her perform live.

In the play, she was reprising a role she performed the previous year as a nineteen sixties housewife married to an astronaut, played by none other than her frenemy Tori Vega. She was a sweet (and hot) brunette that reminded him of the CFC fighter Shelby Marx that he had seen pictures and videos up on The Slap.

However, in regards to the play, he received the oddest text message from her on his way from the airport, well odd to him anyway. Instead of the expected warm welcoming, she wanted him, as soon as he arrived, to help her get back into the role. She had sent him a brief overview of the character he was to play, which wasn't really necessary as she had told him about the first play and basically the plot of the second play.

He was just finishing up rereading the character sketch of Walter, the Air Force Major that was a narcoleptic astronaut, just as the cab pulled up in front of the near mansion of a home. It was definitely an insensitive thought in regards to people truly suffering from narcolepsy, but as he was exiting, he really couldn't understand how anyone could have it with 'Nancy' as a wife.

The repeatedly overlooked teenfired off a quick text to Jade announcing his arrival then paid and thanked the driver. Freddie exited the yellow vehicle and quickly walked to the back to the trunk and retrieved his workhorse of a school backpack, a large duffle back and his large rolling suitcase. **He** started walking to the front door as he heard the ping from his phone he had stuffed back into his jacket pocket and saw one of the three car garage doors opening. The Seattle teen looked to his phone and read off the message that he should enter through the garage then close it as the door to the house was open for him. She'd followed up that she'd meet him downstairs in a minute in-character.

The occasional actor himself shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he ducked into the garage. **He** walked between Jade's car and another expensive vehicle on his way to the door. **He** tapped the button to close the garage door then entered the home once the door was down.

Freddie dropped his bags off to the side in the kitchen so they wouldn't trip over them then proceeded to the living room after sparing a quick glance up the stairs to see if he could spot her. **He** cautiously spied around trying to spot any hint of Jade lurking about, but saw none.

The visiting teenstopped in the expansive and expensively furnished living room and glanced around, suddenly becoming nervous about the situation. He had done a little acting on iCarly, just goofing around (even if it brought in hundreds of thousands of viewers and created a small fanbase for him), but he was apprehensive in measuring up to the task of helping her rehearse for a class grade and another production on her résumé.

His nervousness found an outlet and starting to pace about the room, taking a moment to take off his jacket and throwing it in a free chair, revealing his button up plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves to his elbows.

Freddie's pacing didn't last long as heard the sweetest of voices, easily recognizable as Jades, but with a greater sense of… 'bubbly' to it, but avoiding any kind of valley girl inflection, from behind, "Oh sweetheart, welcome home."

He turned and his jaw slacked at the sight in front of him… while he stiffened a little in his jeans.

Jade stood at the threshold of the living room and kitchen, her left arm over her upper abdomen and under her mostly exposed chest. She wore a light blue silk negligee that reached her mid-thighs with a scooped neckline with a frilly hem that was held up by two thin strings that ran behind her neck. The cut of the neckline immediately drew his eyes to her deep cleavage and was low enough to actually show a hint of the bottom of her valley and underside of her breasts. Over her shoulders and arms was a pale green sleeved translucent shawl with frilly cuffed sleeves and the hem was as long as the negligee. If all that was not enough of a striking image, her hair was styled curly and was dirty blonde. He wasn't sure if it was even a wig until she was only inches, and even then, it still seemed to looks so natural on her.

She smiled brightly as she slowly walked towards him, the silky material of the negligee and shawl swaying slightly with each soft swing her hips.

Once she was in reach of him, she cupped his cheeks then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. However, he was still too stunned by her appearance to react, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to play a part.

'Nancy' pulled back and put on a worried expression and motioned to the couch behind him. "Honey, you don't look too well. Maybe you sit down. We don't want you to relapse back into your narcolepsy."

Freddie nodded along, thankful for the direction she was giving him. Helooked over his shoulder and took the exact spot that she pointed to on the couch and wondered how any man could fall asleep, medical condition or not, at seeing the sight before him.

The amateur actor dropped down into the soft cushion and she surprised him grapping the material of her slip by the waist and slightly raising it before she straddled his legs.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and stated, "I've missed you so much being gone."

He looked at her, slightly stunned, as he couldn't separate the character from his girlfriend due to the intensity of longing in her eyes. He said the most natural thing that he believed Walter would say as he would say it in the same circumstance… in which he was in, "I've missed you too."

The temporary blonde slightly dipped her head and softly seized his lips.

Freddie eagerly returned the kiss this time, but it was driven in a more leisurely, sensual manner than the lust that sometimes could overtake the couple. The web-celebrity thought they would just be rehearsing for her to get back the feeling for the character, not making out. He thought about saying something, but she had made it clear in her text message to the point of almost begging him to just play along and remain in-character until she spoke the 'safety' word to signal that they could stop and were no longer playing parts.

His hand rested on her silk covered hips underneath the dull green shawl then moved across toward her back to rest on the top curvature of her cute and slightly plump rear before moving further down until he was cupping her cheeks. He softly got a feel for them, something he had missed over the last two months, even through the material. He smirked into their kiss as felt that her cheeks were mostly bare under the material and guessed she was wearing at least a thong, maybe even a G-string.

The eager to please housewife gave him two more pecks on the lips before she pulled way and out of his grasp to slide off his lap onto her knees. She parted his legs to be able to kneel between them then looked at him with a calm and content expression while her delicate fingertips slid under the hem of this plaid buttoned shirt and reached for his belt buckle.

'Nancy' calmly started speaking as her fingertips began to undo his belt buckle then reached for the button to his jeans. "So tell me everything that you can about what you've been doing. The letters home just aren't enough. I want to hear them from you."

She didn't give him the chance to answer as she pulled the flaps aside to reveal his slightly tenting blue boxers. She hooked the elastic waistband of his boxers and started to tug on them. On instinct, he lifted his rear off the seat, giving her room to pull his boxers and jeans down his legs, over his knees and gather around his ankles.

The Seattle teen's manhood was already stiffened somewhat from the sight of her and their brief exchange, and the first hints of pre-release had begun beading out of his slit.

The pretend Air Force flyer struggled to improvise an answer just as she wrapped her delicate fingers of her left hand around his shaft, the unexpected touch he had missed greatly and briefly wondered how her pulling his pants and boxers down was going to help her get reacquainted with her character, "We've been… we've been doing test flights…"

'Nancy's' voice filled with concern as she asked, slightly slowing down her gently rubbing to near a tortuously slow manner, coaxing his precum to start to flow so she could have some lubrication, "Oh? That sounds dangerous. Were you piloting?"

"No. It was automatic at this point. We'll try with pilots soon when we're sure… sure it's safe. I wouldn't…" Her thumb and pointer finger reached just under his glands, sending a jolt of pleasure through him before he could softly finish, "…ahhh… make you worry."

"I try… I try not worry…" Her voice became thick with held back worry as she continued to gently coax him to full hardness, "I don't know what I and the boys would do without you."

He reached to her and gently caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't know what I would do without you, but don't you worry… I don't take any stupid risks."

She grinned. "I'm glad." She brushed some hair behind her right ear as she lowered her mouth to his swelling head. She wrapped her lips around his glands and gave a gentle suckle.

He looked to the ceiling and gave a silent little prayer to God for finding this angel after his life became pretty empty socially after his friends had left the city while groaning from the soft contact around his knob. Any lingering thoughts as to why she was doing this were swept away and just allowed him to enjoy the attention.

She only sucked for a few moments, letting her other hand slowly massage the top of his left thigh before she pulled her mouth away. She licked up one side of his shaft than asked, "So it was a—" She paused to lick the other side then continued, "—success? How soon is soon?"

"It was. The… rocket worked fantastic. It won't be too much longer before… oh chizz… before we'll be able… to fly it."

She licked his shaft a few more times, making sure she gave him a nice coating with her saliva before stating, "I'm so glad."

She held him by the base with her left hand as she surprised him by sliding her right hand under the couch and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant that fit in the palm of her hand that she had hidden before his arrival. She flipped the black lid with her right thumb then turned the bottle downward towards her cleavage and let the clear liquid slowly pour down on her skin as if she was pouring syrup on some pancakes or waffles.

Once she felt she had dripped enough onto her ashen skin, she pushed the lid back down with her thumb then sat it back on the floor. She reached the neckline and pulled it underneath her breasts, exposing one smooth round pale beauty then another with their relatively small pink tight nipples.

'Walter' flexed in her hand at seeing her beauty, another sight literally in the flesh he had missed in recent months.

Once she got the material comfortably under her mounds, she started rubbing the liquid into her skin, especially brushing her fingertips down into her valley and coating either inner side of her flesh pillows.

After she had a nice shine on her skin, she scooted closer to him and released him just long enough to palm over the sides of her breasts and wrapped them around his manhood.

He closed his eyes and softly groaned from the warmth and softness of her flesh. Her smothering his rod with her delicate and supple flesh was always a treat, especially knowing that she was his first.

She sweetly looked up at him while she started her progress of slowly sliding up and down his rod and asked as if she was casually asking him while she was milling about the kitchen instead of making love to him with her chest, "So the rocket worked fine? So they're going to use it for people? Not just use it for another satellite to embarrass the Russians?"

Freddie cleared his throat as his knob disappeared between her beauties then a low rumble sounded from deep in his throat when the supple flesh squeezed his mushroom head. He was trying to wrap his head around, not as well as Jade's—Nancy's—soft flesh was doing to the one below his waist, the idea that she wanted to engage him in normal conversation. He managed however to stay in character and answered with something off the top of his head, "Yes, people… it's going to be for people."

She lifted slightly then slowly pushed down her mounds across the soft yet steely hard flesh.

The 'blonde' sweetly smiled then slowly increased her pace in sliding up and down his shaft several times, the softness of her caressing flesh pressing against solid fleshy steel. She lifted up slightly, focusing on keeping his crown strapped in her valley with short strokes, using his nearly dripping pre-cum as more lubricant. "Are they ever going to tell you when you're get your chance to go to the moon? Is that why you were testing?"

Freddie closed his eyes and licked his bottom lip then groaned from the additional focus and feeling a sizable droplet of his pre-release. "Ah… soon, I'm told soon…"

She slid her mounds down and rested the underside against his pelvis. She looked down and stuck out her tongue at his crown poking out of her cleavage. She lazily answered between flicks of her tongue taking up the droplets, "That's nice sweetie. I can't wait to watch you blast off."

The animalistic part of him couldn't wait to blast off either at the attention she was giving him, but his more conscious mind wanted to hold off as long as he could manage. Her skin felt like soft velvet and nearly as good as her slick and warm love channel and that was the place 'little Freddie' felt at home. He guessed his manhood considered being between Jade's warm flesh as his vacation home.

'Nancy' was having the same thought as other girls might think what she was doing could be a demeaning chore, she found a loving and embracing act that she was in no hurry to end. His solid and unyielding piece of meat sent pleasurable shivers through her along as it would deep in her core. The addition of the occasional pinching of her nipples just sent another type of pleasure through her.

After licking his head several times to gather a little of his sweetness and swallow it, she spat down between the little space she made in her valley and the underside of his shaft for just a little more lubrication then she started back slowly stroking him.

Freddie was able to find his focus once again on trying to play his part, "I missed you sweetie. I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I missed you too darling and it's alright. I understand you have to be gone so long, but I know it's worth it. I know you'll be back home for good real soon. We just have to wait a little while longer."

He closed his eyes and softly bit his bottom lip, her allusion in character confirming once again after they graduated, she wanted him to move down to L.A. to be with her—maybe even move in with her. It was an idea he was holding on to that made him focus on making sure nothing got in his way to graduation, not stupid fellow (and now jealous students when they found out he was with such a hot and talented girl) students or petty teachers or a lazy principal that wouldn't do his job.

He was able to maintain his character and remarked through shortening breaths, "I hope it wasn't—isn't too… too… burdensome on you in the meantime… especially with the kids." He patted himself on the back at remembering the detail that the characters had twins—each one being a different race yet supposedly identical. Any other time, he'd laugh that Beck was playing her son, the one she really didn't like.

She reassuringly smiled, "I did feel a little piece of my heart missing without you, but… you remember my friend from high school? The one that's just like you?"

His mind instantly supplied him with the image of Tori before mumbling, "Yeah."

She slightly sped up her bobbing and her breath began to shorten, "She was great… great helping me with the twins then afterwards… she kept me company on those lonely nights without you."

The change in pressure and speed sent another wave of pleasure through him, as if his shaft was being embraced by Heaven. He struggled to maintain a calm voice, "I'm glad. I sorry I was away for so long, but I was happy you had someone here to keep you company."

"She did… you know…" She slowed her stroking to a snail's pace as she whispered in a slow, seductive manner perhaps hoping to entice some jealousy out of him, "…you know how lonely I can get sleeping alone in bed… it was just like the sleepovers we would have in high school."

'Walter's' mind drifted in imagining the deeper meaning behind 'Nancy's' innocent words and beyond their little 'rehearsal', what the pair could have done in bed together other than innocently sleeping in the same bed together while he was gone. If it had really happened… he could have let his fantasy about what they had done together run wild.

When Jade first really spoke about Tori and seeing some taped interactions, he could see the sexual tension between them from a mile away that Jade covered with mild resentment towards the Latino brunette. He vaguely thought if such an encounter would start out-of-character, it would be as a lustful, fast driven encounter of them crashing lips and feeling each other up as they couldn't touch each other fast enough, an outlet for all the bent up antagonistic feelings (almost entirely from Jade's side).

His mind's eyes drifted further as he watched his lover alternating her soft flesh stroking the sides of his shaft as she held him in place. He imagined Jade and Tori getting into yet another argument in the Vega living room until the gothic girl had had enough and just kissed the hot Latino, catching the girl off guard.

His girlfriend would quickly overwhelm her with kisses on the lips, chin and jaw-line before hitting the spot right under her left ear then further down her neck, all the while letting her hands roam across Tori's tight body. The future horror actress/singer would eventually drive her to one of the couches and fall back into the soft cushions.

Jade would get her hands to the hem of Tori's shirt, taking a grip and pulling the shirt up from the confused girl's tanned body and over her head, revealing an innocent looking bra needlessly holding her smaller breasts in place for a few seconds before Jade would grab the bra straps and pull them off her shoulders and down her upper arms. She'd slip her fingers over the top of the bra cups and pull the material down off her chest and savagely attack the girl's nipples with her lips and tongue.

Tori would let her head fall back against the backrest, quivering from the pleasure as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that the girl who had been so hostile to her would suddenly become so aggressive with sexual affection and try to find the willpower to try to stop her as she wasn't—or at least, she didn't think she was—into girls along with guys.

However, Jade wouldn't give her time to think or gather her willpower as the lovely pale creature wouldn't let up with her licking of her frenemy's perky breasts and nearly Hershey kiss colored nipples and pawing over the opposite one of whichever one her mouth was attacking.

Jade's lips would eventually make their way further down the lithe girl's body, taking particular pleasure in dipping her tongue into the hopeful singer's bellybutton as her hands went to unbuckle Tori's hip-hugging and skinny jeans. She'd pull her mouth away and yank them off Tori's hips and down her legs, revealing more of her beautiful olive skin and her slightly damp pink hip-hugging panties. The darker haired teen would eagerly lap with the flat of her tongue across the damp material, causing the hot Latino to squirm, yet surrender, to the feelings brought on the scary teen.

Jade would finally get her fill of Tori's teasing taste and pull the soaked panties down to reveal the nicer girl's hairless and blossoming sex, coated with a light dew from her own juices and Jade's saliva. The dominate girl would latch her lips and tongue to the opening and 'attack' it just as vigorously as she did the thin girl's chest, determined to get more of her sweet taste in her mouth.

Tori would beg the girl she desperately wanted to find peace with to make her cum and Jade would eagerly grant that wish of causing her insides to explode greater than she ever had with her own fingers, letting out a ear splitting scream and in the process being shown her who was the dominate one in their relationship or so Jade had hoped.

However, Tori would surprise her by responding after recovering. The lighter haired brunette, in turn, would pull up Jade down to sit next to her then turn on Jade to pull her shirt up, slowly revealing her heavier beauties then tossing the garment away after getting it over her head.

She would pull one of the bra cups down then gently worship it in a far slower manner than what she pleasurably endured, taking her time to enjoy the feel of larger beauties than hers and the taste of the usually sour disposition girl. She'd delicately kissing and licking it before doing the same to the other, Jade appreciating the gentle and sincere attention to them that she had missed from Freddie.

Tori would eventually move her lips further down the pale flesh. The half-Latino would tease and pleasurably torment Jade's bellybutton until she would draw a girlish and embarrassing squeal out of Jade before she'd reach Jade's skirt and toss it up to reveal her legging and panty covered world. She would hook her fingers above the leggings and underwear and pull down to reveal Jade's glistening pink flower then gently start kissing and licking her like Freddie would when the serendipitous couple were making love instead of animalistic fucking.

Eventually Jade's lovely face would contort in pleasure of the tongue lashing and feeling the similarities in affection of the man she loved and the girl she steadfastly refused to admit she cared about then her rapture would overtake her and leave her a quivering mess. Tori would crawl up and cuddle up to the still trembling pale girl in her arms and whisper against Jade's ear and cheek her reassurances that she was safe and loved…

Freddie's mind imagining his girlfriend with her kind, friendly frenemy along, which, coupled with 'Nancy's' gentle stroking, were starting him on his last leg of reaching his release.

The muscular teen slumped further into his seat and rolled his head back. His fingers curled around the end of the seat cushion and he let out a low groan, "Ja—Nancy… you're going to make me come…"

The dedicated housewife flashed him the brightest smile and eagerly asked, "I am? I'm so glad I can do that for you darling. I can only imagine how much stress you go through and try to hide it for us to keep us from worrying. You deserve so much relief. You know I would do _anything_ to make you feel better…"

The word _anything_ drilled into his mind as when Jade said it, she meant it and he was taking that as an invitation to put that to the test. However, his mind focused on the immediate concern.

"Thank you sweetie… but you better… better stop… you're so beautiful tonight and… I don't…" He squeezed his eyes shut as a particular jolt of pleasure shot down his rod to his pleasantly aching balls, "…urggrrrr… want to make a mess on you…"

She asked innocently as if she was truly perplexed by his statement, "Mess? I was hoping you would complete my outfit."

His mind temporarily cut though the building haze of pleasure and asked, "Com… complete?"

The 'blonde's' sweet smile hid underneath it a devious intent, "Yes, I was hoping that you would treat me to a nice… necklace? You know my weakness for jewelry…"

The muscular Seattle teen rolled his eyes back slightly at hearing the invitation to let loose on her flawless skin and magnificent breasts. Her love for his taste was clear since she enjoyed swallowing him when the occasion allowed, but there was just something about depositing his essence on her porcelain skin that drove him just a little more wild. Perhaps it was the oddly lovely sight itself of his thick and translucent seed decorating her skin or maybe the symbolic act of marking her as belonging to him as crudely as that sounded.

He gathered his strength and sat up, slightly hunching over her. Their eyes locked with one another, a sweet moment of connection being made as she slowed down just a little in her soft stroking. He reached down to palm over her hands pressing against the sides of her breasts for some leverage. She pulled her hands slightly back to expose the front of her breasts that she had been teasing with her fingertips and the couple where able to lovingly lace their fingers together as the held the side of her breasts.

He softly teased, "Do you want some jewelry, my sweet Nancy?"

"I'd love anything you give me Walter…" She lifted slightly, pulling her breasts up for his glands to disappear between her flesh pillows, and gently pressed her lips against his lips.

The couple closed their eyes and melted into each other as they shared the slow, gentle and nearly chaste kiss as there was surprisingly little lust behind it.

The sweetness of her lips in combination of the sweetness of the act snapped the tension building his groin. He groaned into the kiss as she tilted her head slightly back to maintain the kiss as she pushed down on last stroke to get his head pushed out of her cleavage. His abs and thigh muscles clenched, his rod twitched hard between her flesh, sending a welcoming shiver through her heavy mounds, and his eye spat out his heavy load like a shot directly in the center of her neck.

'Nancy' mewed into the kiss at feeling the several warm impacts on her skin, shivering from missing his seed, inside or outside of her body.

He pulled his lips away and dropped his head to rest his forehead against her forehead, their eyes locking with the tip of his nose tickling the left side of her nose while his face grimaced in pleasure. He clenched his groin muscles hard while whispering out as if he was saying a prayer to her, "Nancy, Nancy, Nancy…"

She cooed in reassurance, as if her very voice could caress him, "It's okay, baby, it's okay. Let it all out darling, let all of your love out."

He softly growled, his instincts taking over to try to deposit his seed as close to a womb that wasn't there by gently humping against the underside curvature of her chest as the last heavy shot fired then a few more times to help force just a little more dribble from his eye into her cleavage. The lighter strands started running down her valley to lubricate the underside of his meat sliding against her skin.

The more watery parts of his gift started running down to the swell of her mounds, but stopped before running over her front and towards her nipples.

He slumped back in the chair, feeling completely wiped despite his pelvis slightly humping against the underside of her breasts.

'Nancy' watched and admired her 'husband's' muscular chest while it rose and fell, catching his breath as if he had just ran a marathon. She kept her beauties pressed against the sides of his still solid piece of meat, keeping him in her warm and loving embrace until his hips finally stopped jerking. She looked down to see his enflamed head penetrating her cleavage, his little eye slowly leaking out whatever was left for this encounter to join the considerable mess he had left on her neck and chest.

She kept his rod cuddled between her, reassuring him that he was safe—knowing as strong and emotionally resilient as he could be, he needed the reassurance just as much as she did at times—until his shaft finally began to soften. She reluctantly and gently pulled her flesh pillows slightly apart and let his semi-flaccid manhood fall back and rest against his lower pelvis. She sat back on her heels and looked at her gooey covered chest. She slipped from fingers from their entwined grip with his and wrapped her left arm under chest and held them up and in place as she took the tip of her right ring finger into his heavy deposit and slowly trailed it across her upper chest just under her neck to carry and smear the thickest parts. She grinned to the temporarily spent teen and eagerly spoke with an upbeat voice, "Thank you Walter, you've always been so sweet to me."

He snorted a breath out and cracked a half, nearly delirious smile. "I try to be Nancy, I try…"

She leaned back on her knees and shared another quick kiss with him then remarked, "You do darling… let me clean up before there is a mess on my nightie then… I'll be right back to clean you up so we can cuddle."

He kissed her cheek and answered, "I'd love that… then… I want to make love to my _wife_."

'Nancy's' breath caught in her throat, looking for a moment that she was about to break character, but she quickly slipped back her appearance of being a stereotypical '60s housewife and stood up then caressed his cheek with her free hand before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She turned and nearly glided out the room to head to one of the first floor bathrooms to clean up.

As he relaxed back in the couch and watched her silk covered body from leave the room, the only thought that crossed his mind was how much he liked this kind of rehearsal… and the fact that she still hadn't used the 'safe' word.

 **This prequel is far from over and I can't wait to hear what you all think, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in the span of a week? Insane, I know. Again, nearly all the thanks go to my co-writer who has done a great job with this prequel.**

 **Chapter 2**

'Nancy' reached the master bathroom and flicked on the light switch before heading towards the sink countertop and mirror. She took a moment or two to gaze at herself in the mirror, fascinated by the gooey and sticky mess left on her neck, upper chest and curvature of her breasts.

She dipped her middle finger into the gooier parts of his seed and scooped up a little on her fingertip to bring it to her lips. She wrapped her lips around her digit and closed her eyes as she took a gentle suckle to gather the gooey mess off of her finger. She missed his taste, along with all the other things that made him the man she loved.

The 'dedicated housewife' slid her fingertip over the swell of her breasts to take a few more scoops to her lips to savor a little more of her 'husband's' deposit.

After indulging in a few more tastes, she reached for the collar of translucent green shawl and pulled it off her shoulders. She let it slip down her arms then gently laid it on the neighboring countertop.

She cupped her breasts in each hand and rubbed the rest into her skin for a quick beauty treatment, taking a few opportunities to gently pinch her nipples, imagining that her fingertips were 'Walter's' incisors gently nipping at them.

The fake blonde finished rubbing her man's seed on her chest, leaving a slight shiny film on her. She would have preferred to keep his 'love' on her skin, but she wanted to remain as fresh as possible for him for the rest of the night.

She reached over and grabbed the resting washcloth she had left on the counter before Fre—Walter's arrival and quickly dampened it with water and a little soap. Jade, or 'Nancy,' swiftly washed, rinsed and dried her chest off with a nearby hanging towel. She discarded the washrag and set aside the towel before turning back to the mirror, reaching for cup and a bottle of mouthwash and poured herself a bit then took a swig to rinse her mouth out.

'Nancy' spat out the contents into the sink then reached for another washrag to wipe her mouth then discarded it just as quickly to get about the task of reaching for the straps and neckline of her nightie to pull it back into place. She bent forward, her breasts lightly hanging while being contained by the fabric of her negligee, while she adjusted the top back to properly hold her assets in place.

As she went about her ritual of cleaning up and reapplying pink lip-gloss, her mind went back to the reasoning behind this little role-playing scenario as the way of welcoming Freddie home—L.A. and by being with her, this would, in fact, be his home as soon as he graduated and one day would be her husband. Of that, she had no doubt. Tomorrow night would be the first performance to the sequel of Sikowitz's play 'The Narcoleptic Astronaut' and for the now dirty blonde actress, it had been a while since she had played the character and the first time around getting into the character, believing that she could play a woman that 'loved' Tori as Walter wasn't the easiest task.

Sikowitz had hammered home the point one time the importance of maintaining character, whatever the circumstances, going so far as inviting them to his house for an evening in a challenge to maintain character (Jade still had the faint scars from the blisters on her right palm as a reminder of that lesson). During the rehearsals between her and Tori, he was thoroughly unconvinced about her authenticity of 'loving' Tori and he had been correct. In order to rectify that shortcoming, he had forced them out on a 'date'.

If Sikowitz wanted to see her be a loving sixties house wife—even if her husband would be played by Tori—he'd see the performance of a lifetime of being in character with the help of her wonderful guy in the living room.

'Nancy' slipped her arms back into her green shawl and pulled it back on her shoulders before turning away from the mirror and heading out to rejoin her 'husband'.

The dedicated housewife stopped and narrowed her gaze at seeing 'Walter's' absence from the couch. The temporary dirty blonde called out in mild concern, "Walter? Walter?"

The astronaut called out from the kitchen, "In here, dear."

'Nancy' turned and nearly glided towards the kitchen, the ends of her nightie and shawl billowing.

She stopped just inside the threshold of the kitchen and the handsome boy that had stolen her heart all those years again as a fresh lieutenant out of the Academy—she had constructed a proper back-story for them that pleased her eccentric teacher—smiled to her as he stood in the kitchen. He had stripped of his outer clothing, leaving on his grey muscle shirt, pulling up his boxers and keeping on his socks.

He calmly explained as he approached her, his smile never leaving his face, "I was getting a little cold waiting for you."

"I'm sorry my dear—"

He cut her off with a quick peck on her nearly pouty lips then reassuringly whispered, "It's okay dear. I'm the one that made the mess on you."

"Mess, beautiful necklace…" she softly giggled before stealing a kiss.

'Walter' took a step back and motioned towards the food warmer above the oven and commented, "I was planning to cook and I see that you already had things in the warmer."

"I wanted to treat you to a nice hot home cooked meal, something far better than cafeteria food or rations."

He pulled his arms around her just a little tighter to hold her close then kissed the corner of her mouth. "Thank you. A nice home cooked meal from my Nancy is a treat I can't put into words."

She pulled out of his grasp and walked over to the warmer and opened it then pulled out one of the trays. She walked back and set it on the kitchen island. The beefed up teen started to pick it up to set the food upon one of the several plates he had placed on the kitchen island. She interrupted and stated, "I want you to go to the dining room and let me prepared the food."

"Sweetheart, I can't—"

The dirty blonde raised a finger and stated in a sweet tone, "Darling, this is your welcome home dinner. I insist you let me treat you and show you how much I've missed you."

He reluctantly nodded his head and answered, "Yes dear."

'Walter' turned and walked towards the dining room then took the seat at the end of the table that put his back to the kitchen and patiently waited for her arrival.

Freddie held back a smirk at seeing how far Jade was taking getting into her role. He briefly recalled her telling him the story one time of her and her friends went over to their teacher's house as a change to see if they could make it though the night in character. As soon as she mentioned that she had burned her hand and the teacher didn't go after her to drive her to the hospital, he wanted to punch the guy. He knew he'd have to resist the urge when he saw him the next night at the play.

The Seattle based teen was pulled from his thoughts by his sleepwear wearing wife soon followed behind him and sat a plate in front of him then to his right. She disappeared just as quickly to return to the kitchen. She made two more trips, just as quickly with first bringing them their side dishes then returning a final time with two glasses of red wine.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at the sight of the alcohol, but refrained from commenting and mentally slipped back into character and took 'Nancy's' hand to gently squeeze it in thanks for the effort she had put into his return. He lovingly asked, "So how are the kids? Are they still my little troublemakers?"

"The kids are doing well. They're doing fine in school."

He glanced around, acting as if he was trying to listen for them, then asked his lovely wife, "Where are they? I'm surprised they didn't tackle me when I arrived."

Jade smiled at the ease of him embracing the character and improvising. He was so under appreciated all those years on the webshow and she wished he had the opportunity to hone those skills—preferably at Hollywood Arts with her, but she wasn't that selfish of only wishing he was there with her for only her. She easily answered, "They miss you, but I thought we needed at least a few hours to ourselves because they are such a handful and we wouldn't know when we'd get a moment alone."

"Are you being a little selfish my Nancy?"

The blonde housewife's eyes lit up and a smile danced on her face while she teasingly answered, "Just this once…"

"I think that's alright. Our children come first, even before each other, but of course we need our alone time from time to time."

'Nancy' studied her husband's eyes, but Jade could see that Freddie wasn't playing his part with the statement; he was voicing his opinion in regards to their future children.

Until she met Freddie, she never really wanted children; she found them annoying and irritating. However, within twenty-four hours of meeting him, she had imagined at least once of her being pregnant with his child and had an overwhelming feeling of having at least two children with him before her death three-quarters of a century from now. She wanted those children, she wanted to give and receive that love.

The dirty blonde set aside those thoughts and the couple slowly worked through their dinner, continuing their in-character conversation. Jade was impressed with his ability to adlib with what little background she had given him the character. Subconsciously, she knew she was now ready to slip right into character for her play tomorrow night and on the forefront of her mind, saw that Freddie was a good improvising actor. She regretted that she never had the opportunity to act with him in a school production, but hoped that one day that she would get to act with him.

Before either of them realized it, they were finishing their meal and the dutiful housewife was eager to present a welcome home dessert. 'Nancy' wiped her mouth off with a cloth napkin, careful not to wipe away her pink lipstick then got up to fetch the dessert. She was back in no time and brought with her two small plates and appropriate silverware.

'Walter' smiled in thanks to her and the couple silently began to enjoy the pieces of cake, trading glances to one another as if they were teenagers again which obviously wasn't hard for the pair while playing in-character.

Under the act of playing Nancy, Jade couldn't think of being happier. It was silly and sentimental how they talked about nothing really at all and enjoyed their desserts, but she loved sharing the simple moment with Freddie. Alas, the moment was soon over with each finishing their desserts.

The Air Force Astronaut wiped his lips off and sat the cloth napkin down to his left. He grinned in a playful manner and asked in a nearly apologetic manner, "That was absolutely fantastic my dear, but I hate to impose my dear, but… could I have a little more dessert?"

'Nancy' smiled and readily answered in seeing she could extend their sweet moment, "Of course you can."

She began to stand up, but he gently rested a hand on top of her hand and teased, "I was thinking of something else."

Nancy softly bit into her bottom lip and curiously gazed to him. "Something else?"

The astronaut smiled and stood up from his seat. "Let me clear the table first."

The dutiful housewife softly began to protest, "You don't have to do that dear. That's my jo—"

He raised a hand and stated in a firm, but still loving voice, "Nancy, I insist you let me clear the table. I want you to finish your dessert without distraction."

She relented, seeing in his eyes that it would be a pointless argument and she was also a bit curious as to why he was so insistent.

He cut through the kitchen and fished something out of his duffle bag he had left in the kitchen—along with the rest of his luggage—then walked down the hall to the back of the house.

The dedicated housewife curiously watched his retreating form then anxiously waited for his return as she finished her dessert. As soon as she finished her last bite and washed it down with a little bit of wine, she saw him returned, but surprised her with nothing in his hand.

"You didn't bring any dessert?"

He pulled out his chair then gripped the edge of the table and leaned down so that their faces were mere inches apart. "I didn't have to… I was hoping _you_ would be my dessert."

She bashfully smiled and bowed her head. "Oh Walter…"

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Is that a yes? I wouldn't wish to impose."

She lifted her chin and licked her bottom lip then nodded her head.

He smiled and slipped his left hand up her neck then to cup her cheek before he crossed those few inches to lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Nancy' softly mewed into the kiss while returning it.

The act was slow and deliberate, taking their time just to enjoy the softness of each other's lips and their taste.

They pulled apart and let their happiness for one another show in their eyes. The blonde let a soft laugh of happiness escape past her lips before poking the tip of her tongue out to lick over her bottom lip.

She stood up then slipped onto the edge of the polished wood table. The couple wrapped their arms around each other as they continued their kissing. There wasn't any rush in their act, just reveling in the simple act of kissing as if they were innocent high schoolers taking their first tentative steps into the physical aspects of their relationship.

The couple softly moaned and mewed into each others mouths while their hands tenderly started roaming over each others bodies; 'Walter's' strong hands gliding over soft and supple skin under the nightgown while 'Nancy's' delicate hands teased and squeezed strong muscles.

The dedicated housewife eventually pulled her lips away and placed a hand on his chest.

'Walter' looked to her with a surprised and confused expression, but she reassuringly smiled. He of course complied with her wishes and took a step back to allow her to briefly stand back up.

'Nancy' slipped her hands behind and under her silky nightwear then pulled down, the material covering what she was doing until he realized she was pulling off her underwear.

She sat the undergarment to her left on the table then lifted up the back of the hem of her negligee and shawl before she scooted up onto the edge of the table. 'Walter' offered his assistance by taking her by the hips and lifting a considerable portion of her weight. She flashed him a quick smile in appreciation before she slightly shivered her bare bottom touched the cold table.

'Walter' reached for the undergarment then raised the baby blue G-string up by one of the thin hip straps dangling on his pointer finger and raised a curious eyebrow. He asked in a slightly taken aback voice, "Nancy? Aren't these a little naughty for you?"

"Perhaps…" She grinned a devilish grin, a sort of promise of all the 'naughty' things to come. "…but I never mind being a little naughty for my 'Walter'."

The couple smiled to one another as Nancy opened her arms to wrap over his shoulders and behind his neck while he leaned forward and palmed over the sides of her torso, quickly forgetting the underwear by dropping them in her seat.

He kissed the side of her neck, the particular spot she loved that Jade in the darkest recesses of her mind would like for him to bite and drain her essence out.

The hopeful moonwalker moved his mouth away from her neck (to her mild disappointment) and reached behind to bring her right hand from the back of his neck. He brought his lips to kiss left palm several times before reaching for her collar and pulling the green shawl off her shoulders.

'Walter' licked his lips at seeing her bare shoulders, her golden and dirty locks lightly resting on her pale skin. He didn't take too much longer to admire her flesh as he went back to his original plan as taking off the translucent green material was for another end. He brought his lips back to her left palm to place a few more kisses before he moved up to her wrist then up her arm to the inside of her elbow joint.

The blonde let out a giggle, his lips and tongue sending a tickling sensation up her arm.

He finally reached her bare shoulder and placed several more butterfly kisses, keeping his eyes locked with her blue inviting ones.

'Nancy' softly bit into her pink bottom lips as she shivered, suppressed a sigh deep in her chest and feeling herself become wetter.

The well built flyer moved his lips up to her neck, teasing it with soft kisses and light licks as if lulling her into a false sense of security to bite her, but he wasn't 'Fredward Cullen' at the moment. His tongue teased further down her unblemished skin to her upper chest until he reached the swell of her breasts.

He kissed over the top of them while he lifted his right hand off the edge of the table he was using to help balance himself. He reached for the neckline of her nightie and carefully pulled down the left side to reveal her heaving orb as her breaths became shorter. He took a few moments to marvel at his wife's beauty then cupped underneath it to slightly lift it up before he took a tentative flick of his tongue over her exposed bud.

The blonde shivered from the missed contact and moaned out her approval as she started stroking the back of his head. He turned his tongue to lick over and around her lightly tanned and small areola before he wrapped his lips around the tip.

'Nancy' sighed, having missed the gentle attention, "Walter…"

He suckled from her nipple for several seconds then turned his lips to kiss all around the pale orb, driving away any goose bumps his lips could feel. He could start to feel her tremble, so his other hand slipped around to hold her at the little hollow of her back just above the swell of her ass.

He peppered them with kisses, worshiping as they deserved and encouraged with the soft stroking of the back of his head. He did this for only God knows how long and driving the blonde haired wife into a near frenzy. At that moment, he pulled away and sank down to his knees in front of her.

'Nancy' looked down at him, her cheeks and chest flushed and her breath becoming shortened.

'Walter' smiled in return as she spread her legs, her nightie still covering herself. Instead of going for his main dessert, he lifted up her right leg and placed a soft peck on her ankle then slowly, painstakingly slow to 'Nancy', kissed up her calf.

The pilot reached her knee and kissed all around it, giving it some attention that it usually missed. His lips eventually started their way back up her legs in a zigzag manner from her inner thigh to the top of them, brushing and kissing with his lips. He finally reached her baby blue nightgown then looked up to his wife.

Nancy smiled as she grabbed the him of her nightie and slowly lifted it up, attempting to tease him as he did to her while kissing up her leg. She lifted it up to above her naval, holding it up with her right hand to reveal her neatly trimmed brown hair and her lightly dew covered lips that were just starting to blossom.

The Air Force officer had missed his wife's sweetness with a bit of tanginess to it and he was about to get his first taste of the evening. He looked back up to her eyes, seeking her permission before he did anything.

She smiled at his consideration and nodded her head a fraction.

'Walter' dipped his head down and took a slow whiff of her aroma and his senses flared with anticipation. He stuck his tongue and gently lapped up her first coating of nectar in several broad strokes before moving to her inner petals and taking his first tentative licks inside her.

'Nancy' closed her eyes and sighed, missing his tongue against her as much if not more than him getting a taste of her. She brushed a hand over his crown and whispered, "Oh, Walter."

The brown haired officer pulled his face away from his wife's world and quietly asked, "Am I doing a good job Nancy? Are you enjoying this?"

"Of course darling, I love it when you…" The curly haired blonde suddenly choked on her words, a mild flush embarrassment of how to describe what he was doing without coming off a floozy or some other woman of ill reputation.

'Walter' saw the struggle on his wife's face on how to express herself, so after another delicate lick of her folds, he offered to finish her thought, "When I make love to you with my mouth?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head, softly biting her bottom lip to stifle a whimper.

The browned haired teen from Seattle raised an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him about how far Jade had sketched out their characters' relationship and perhaps be able to get some questioned answered in a relatively safe place emotionally.

He pulled his tongue away and gently asked, "Nancy sweetie, do I satisfy you enough this way?"

She looked down at him with her expressive blue eyes, unsure of his meaning.

"I mean, do you wish I did this more often? Do you ever feel that I'm neglectful of _your_ needs? You'd tell me if I was neglecting my… _husbandly_ duties? I hope I've always made it clear that you never have to be bashful in asking me anything you'd like to try, that you would never have to worry about what you were asking would be 'un-lady like' or would be 'improper' for a lady to ask."

The pale housewife shivered, but not from his expert tongue or hot breath against her sex, but from how he emphasized the word 'husbandly' in his question and reassuring her that anything she would ask wouldn't make him think less of her. Jade had feared that Freddie may have been turned off a little by some 'options' she had given him during the time he was back in Seattle of what they could do in the future, knowing that him letting out the 'animal' a little too much would make him feel uncomfortable and perhaps a little ashamed, but he still had accepted her and didn't want her to change. She brushed her hand over the crown of his head again while he took a few gentle laps of her folds while he patiently waited for her answer and she whispered, "Of course not darling. You're so… attentive to me… ohhhhh… and… make me feel beautiful."

Her other hand cupped her soft mound of flesh and started gently massaging it in time with her palm brushing over the top of his head.

He took his hand away from her left thigh and snaked up to palm over her hand attending to her supple flesh. He affectionately brushed his thumb over the second joints of her fingers before the couple switch the placement of their hands. He took over gently massaging it, treating it just as precious as the rest of her, and flicking his thumb over her hardened bud while she cupped over his hand.

"Walter, tell me what else you find beautiful about me."

He smiled against her sex, understanding her meaning that guys usually only focused on her breasts with their eyes—and Beck when they were together at nearly the exclusion of the rest of her.

"Where do I start? How about… I love…" He pulled his other hand away from the top of her right thigh and reached for her right hand. He pulled his mouth far enough away from her petals to bring her hand to his mouth.

He kissed the pad of each finger between his words and when he ran out of fingers, he started back the other way and leaving a tint of her wetness from his lips to the pads, "I… love… your… fingers… they're… soft… and… attentive."

The well-built pilot laced his fingers back with her and rested their joined hands on top of her right thigh. He turned his lips to her right inner thigh and whispered against it, "I love your legs. They seem to go on forever."

'Walter' trailed his gentle kisses down her leg to the inside of her knee and placed a few kisses.

The butterfly kisses tickled her smooth leg and she let out a soft giggle, something the actress hated but fit with her character.

The military officer trailed his lips back up her leg with additional delicate kisses before he lined his mouth back up with her sex. He looked up and bore straight through her eyes and into her soul. "Your eyes, I love your eyes. They're so expressive and beautiful."

She pulled the hand that was cupping his over her left breast and stroked his cheek before he brought his mouth back to her sweet opening.

'Nancy' closed her eyes and just let herself _be_ in his attention. His right hand continued to give gentle attention to her breast, his other hand would reassuring squeeze her hand to remind her of the intimacy they shared during such a physical act and his lips and tongue gently making love to her. She broke into a soft smile as she thought she could feel the actually letters he was spelling out on her as her pleasure built.

She remained sitting still, sighing and whimpering as her wave a pleasure built until it was approaching to crash over the metaphorical dam standing between her and her pleasure.

"Walter, I'm…" She lulled her head to her right and closed her eyes. "…I'm almost there… I'm almost… please darling, don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing my sweet Nancy."

He pressed his lips against her neither lips and shoved his slightly longer than average tongue inside and flicked for all he was worth. He added a bit of humming against her heated opening, a gentle squeeze of her breast, rolling of her eraser hard nipple between his fingers and the delicate squeeze of his hand over her hand.

The combination all at once caused her go over the metaphorical edge.

'Nancy' let out a wail, her pelvis thrusting up, her ass scooting a little across the surface of the table and driving her sex against his mouth. The world around her was falling away and the only thing she could feel was her husband's loving touch, whether it was his fingers, his arms, his lips or his tongue, there was only him outside of her body.

She gripped the back of his head to hold him in place as she rode out her wave, using his head for leverage to hold her up more than any doubt that he would actually pull away in the throws of her pleasure while her other hand's lanced fingers with his hand tightened.

He gently continued his lapping of her lips, taking up her increase flow of nectar, to push her to the highest peak possible.

'Nancy's' senses started to return with her heartbeat deafening her and her lungs starting to burn from exertion in catching her breath. Her husband's loving constant touch started becoming more paramount as the pleasure of his attention started turning to mild pain from her overworked sex becoming over-stimulated.

She pushed him away and softly begged, the pain/pleasure duality of over-stimulation coursing through her becoming too much for her, "Walter… please…"

'Walter' pulled his mouth away and gently kissed the inside of her thighs on his way of scooting back.

The homemaker started leaning back, the effort to simply stay sitting up being too much work. She palmed over the tabletop then caught herself with her elbows before she lay sprawled out on the dining room table, temporarily drained and out of breath. Her top was pulled down to show her heavy and flushed beauties, rising and falling in a sexually hypnotic manner.

He reassuringly rubbed up and down her thighs. "You're beautiful Nancy…"

She let a sweet smile play on her face even though he really couldn't see it from his angle and gently rubbed up and down his left hand on her thigh.

The scene in front of him caused his manhood ached as it caused an obscene tent in his boxers. He wanted to free himself and just sink into her inviting flower, but…

He poked out his tongue and took a delicate lick of her inner left thigh, gathering some more of her release on his tongue.

His left hand slowly traveled to rest over her abdomen and let his thumb find her naval and gently start pushing in and out of it. As Jade, she'd have a little piece of jewelry attached to her little crevice, but as Nancy, it was missing.

The stay-at-home mother's clit finally peaked out from her hood and the astronaut affectionately encouraged her, "That's it my Nancy… blossom for me."

He carefully trailed the tip of his tongue around the edge of the little pearl and the housewife shivered from the contact.

She bought her right index finger between her incisors and gently bit down, trying to stifle her whimpering of pleasure. It would be very unladylike to cry out foul language as a way to acknowledge and help ride out the overwhelming pleasure saturating to form in her lower gut and spread through the rest of her body.

Her pleasurable struggles would quickly become harder as 'Walter' ran his index finger up and down her left nether lip, sending a pleasurable shiver through her. Seeing that she had blossomed enough, he slowly slipped the digit between her folds and inside. He smiled against her sex at feeling how wet and tight she was inside.

The loyal housewife's blue eyes shot open and she yelped, "Walter!"

"Are you alright Nancy? I'm not hurting you am I?"

'Nancy' sighed as for the first time in a while he was starting to fill her even if it was just his finger, "No darling. I'm fine. It's just… I was surprised. Keep going, I've missed you inside… missed us being one."

He kissed her lips as he slowly withdrew his finger and whispered, "I have too my love."

The muscular Air Force officer turned his attention back to the task at hand, sending his lovely wife to the precipice of pleasure. He turned his lips and tongue back to her little external bundle of nerves to alternate between flicking and sucking on it while he gently pushed and pulled his finger in and out of her crease until he felt she was slick enough for his middle finger to join the first finger.

The housewife clenched her eyes and rolled her head to the side, letting out a hushed mewing sound past her lips. His skillful tongue was doing a number on her clit, quickly pushing her back to her crest, but it was his fingers forcing her tight muscles to accept them sent shivers through her. She had missed the feeling of flesh and blood inside her and had abstained from using anything bigger than one, just one, of her fingers to relieve any tension she had during his absence, and she was feeling the results with desperately clenching muscles.

He carefully twisted his fingers inside her as he pushed into and pulled out of her for perhaps a minute until he turned his hand palm side up and continued. The pads of his fingers brushed over what he was looking for and made it his job to continually brush over the internal bundle of nerves.

"Oh God Walter," 'Nancy' moaned out with a heavy breath passed her crumbling composure.

Her ass lifted off the table by a few centimeters, forcing his fingers deeper into her tight passage and her abdomen muscles sporadically started clenching. The tension of her muscles along with the duel pleasure of his tongue and fingers was becoming too great for her and felt she was about to shatter.

'Walter' reached up with his left hand and found her delicate one trying to latch onto anything to steady herself. He quickly laced his fingers with hers, giving her the emotional support she needed and direct her excess pleasure that starting to figuratively foam out of her.

The blonde struggled to speak her approaching pleasure as the combination of the various attention he was giving her on top of the fact that a piece of him was finally back inside of her after so long was already getting her to the next crest, "Walter, I'm…"

"Tell me exactly what you're feeling baby."

"I feel… I feel so good and I'm… I'm about to…" she trailed off, feeling suddenly bashful to voice her feelings, amazingly staying in what she thought was character.

"You're about to do what Nancy? Tell me what you're about to do. You don't have to feel ashamed in saying it."

"I'm—jank," she let a curse word slip through, "—I'm about to… _come_ … I'm going to come Walter. You're going to make me come again."

"You want that Nancy?"

The blonde closed her eyes and softly pleaded, "Yes Walter, please."

He sped up his pumping, but not enough to hurt her while he suckled on her clit as if it was one of her nipples he loved giving loving attention.

Her hand gripped over his tightly and the other one held his head in place. She began to whimper as her gut tightened and she lifted her head to look between the valley of one naked and one clothed breast to see him attentively loving her.

The loyal and loving husband looked up while pumped and suckled and the moment their eyes met, time seemed to stop for 'Nancy'. She saw absolute love and devotion in those gentle eyes that at that moment conveyed that he was only seeking her pleasure and wanting her to be happy. The character of 'Nancy' momentarily broke in Jade's mind at seeing what she had inexplicably and undeservingly found and it was then she lost herself physical and spiritually.

She dropped her head back, nearly bumping it on the hardwood surface and thrust her chest up as she screamed, "FREDDDIIEEE!" breaking character, but she was far too gone to care. Her vision became white, all her muscles tightened and skin tingled from her nerves overloading.

Freddie ignored her breaking character and continued his attention as she rode out her pleasure that lasted several seconds, but seemed longer.

The tension in her muscles final ceased and she relaxed against the hardwood table with only her pelvis randomly bucked up. Her sweet nectar started slowly leaking past his fingers and down between her cheeks and threatened to fall onto the polished surface of the table.

'Walter' quickly stopped his aggressive attention, pulling his fingers out and gathered as much on his tongue as possible as he swiped along her crack and rosebud up to her swollen lips to prevent wasting any of her gift, but trying his best not to over stimulate her with only moderate success as she softly bucked away from the contact of his mouth.

He eventually finished cleaning her up and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips to signal that he was done.

'Nancy' brushed over his crown in thanks then struggled to sit up.

'Walter' quickly helped her sit up while he stood up. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and their lips instinctively found one another, gently pressed against each other's lips.

As they shared gentle exchanges, she could feel his hardness pressing against her recovering sex through the material of his boxers and nightie.

Jade wanted nothing more than to yank his boxers down and have him take her right on the table until she was a blubbering mess, but Nancy… Nancy wanted this night to be a slow build up for their reunion to be special.

The housewife pulled her lips away and softly asked, "Walter?"

"Yes Nancy?"

She trailed a hand down his abs, stopping just before his tent and whispered, "You need some relief darling."

The astronaut kissed her forehead and whispered, "It can wait. I just want you to enjoy your afterglow."

The happy blonde snuggled her face against the side of his neck and took his advice of just _feeling_ the aftereffects of the high he had just sent her on, but her hand still playfully trailed up and down his cotton covered abs.

'Walter' lovingly held her and randomly kissed her cheek, nose and forehead as he enjoyed holding her just as much.

While the couple remained in their afterglow embrace, Nancy's hand eventually traveled further down and hooked her fingers into the boxer's waistband and gently tugged at them.

The Air Force flyer groaned as the material scrapped over his crown as she freed his hardened rod.

She wrapped her right hand around his base and it throbbing in her hand before she gave him a gentle stroke, a bead of his pre-essence forming out of his eye and dripping down his glands.

He dropped his head and rested his forehead against the front portion of the crown of her head. "Nancy… you don't have to…"

She softly blushed at seeing and feeling that he could be so turned on by giving her pleasure. He was so hard in her hand and was begging for his own release even if his words assured her that he could wait. The ways she could do such a thing ticked off through her mind without straight intercourse: dropping down back on her knees to let him give her another necklace or she could tenderly stroke him into a slow release, but he would make a mess on her nightgown and neither wanted that to happen…

'Nancy' gently suggested, "Sit back down my love."

He initially wanted to argue, a sure sign that he could be insane or perhaps just that selfless towards his love, but he relented and sat back down in the chair as she slid off the edge of the table and between his parted legs onto her knees.

The dedicated housewife hooked her fingers around the waistband of the boxers and gently tugged the rest of them down, freeing him of the garment to pool at his ankles. She held him by the base once more by her right hand and her other hand rose seeking his own which she quickly found and they laced their fingers together. She tossed him a cute smile before she parted her pink lips around his mushroom head.

A low rumble sounded from deep in 'Walter's' throat, the sensation of the warmth and wetness of her mouth being incredible around his swollen head that he had missed over the months.

She pulled her lips away after sucking the bit of precum into her mouth then gave a broad lick up one side of his rod then another. She repeated this several times with the flat of her tongue before switching to gentle kisses one side down to his nuts then back up the other side and starting the process over without touching his head.

The dirty blonde interrupted her cycle and flicked the tip of her tongue just under the underside of his base and on the quickly tightening skin of his jewels. She played with the tightening flesh a little longer before her mouth went further south and lapped at one of them that would one day give his half of their child while her hand gently stroked him. The pale housewife turned her attention to the other rock and continued to bath it with her tongue.

'Walter' nearly jumped out of his chair when she went back to the first one and gentle took it in her mouth to suckle. She moaned around it in her mouth and a shot of pleasure went straight up his spine. She quickly followed up by doing the same to the other one.

'Nancy' turned back to licking the sides of his steely flesh over and over again before she took his head back into her mouth to give a hard suck. She parted her lips further and took more of him into her oral orifice.

She pulled a hard vacuum on his shaft on her way back up then the heavy stacked teen pulled her mouth away with a considerable pop from his head. She repeated this process several times, taking more of him into her mouth until his head was pressing against the back of her throat, taking just more than two thirds of him inside.

His throat rumbled from the popping motion around his mushroom head which was increasingly growing in sensitivity then shouted, "Oh, jank it!" when the muscles of her throat squeezed his head as she struggled against her gag reflex.

The 'mother of two' finally withdrew then started to slightly twist her head with each gentle bob of her head, her tongue wrapping on the opposite side of his shaft from whichever way she turned her head.

Technique wise, she had gotten better and it briefly reminded him of Sam. His mind veered off for the briefest of seconds in wondering if his blonde ex had helped his current love practice since the delinquent from Seattle had informed him during their wild foursome that she had done such a thing since leaving the Emerald City.

The astronaut's train of thought was derailed from going further as 'Nancy' distracted him with a rapid flick of her tongue across his little eye and the pad of her thumb from the hand holding his base massaged the underside of his shaft.

The sixties housewife's little trick worked with not only drawing a considerable groan past his lips, but getting a little larger droplet of his sweet precum to dribble out. She lapped it up with her tongue, treating his head like the top of a Popsicle. She licked a few more times before drawing his crown back into her mouth to start bobbing over again.

"Nancy…" a low, deep growl slipped past his lips.

The way her name escaped past his lips signaled to her that he was approaching his release and she wanted to give it to him.

Her meticulous applied lipstick started to smear further and lightly coat a little bit of his rod as her head started rapidly bobbing, taking about half of him into her mouth while her hand frantically stroked him.

The flyer's head rolled back against the top of the headrest as he let out a series of grunts signaling that he was approaching his climax. He still had the presence of mind to stay in character and wondered if 'Nancy' would want him to finish in the most likely way with her since she was a prim and proper lady. He gently tightened his fingers between hers and over the top of her hand while he groaned out to be her gentleman and warn her, "Nancy… God… Sweetheart, you need… you need to pull off… or I'll… in your mouth… I'm almost there… I'm so…" He closed his eyes and groaned louder through garnished teeth, his animalistic side awaking and reaching his breaking point, "… _close_ …"

The dirty blonde pulled her lips off of his engorged crown and whispered affectionately and reassuringly against his spongy head, "I'm right here darling and not going anywhere. It's okay… it's okay to let go in my mouth. I want to taste you… I've missed your taste so much… the taste of your love. I want to swallow all of you." She took his head back into her mouth and softly hummed while her tongue gently lapped the bulbous head and she lazily stroked the rest of his shaft.

Her sweet dirty talk was the breaking point, not just the permission to let go, but the sweet encouragement.

"Holy CHIZZ!" he shouted loud enough to fill the rest of the house with his vocalization.

His ass lift off the chair, driving his rod further into her mouth and momentarily bumping the back of her throat, then flexed hard while letting loose his second load of the afternoon in several thick globs.

'Nancy' slightly pulled back, closed her eyes and loudly moaned around his flexing flesh as shot after shot of his thick cream fired into her welcoming oral orifice and to the back of her throat. She had to swallow some immediate to prevent from choking.

The astronaut clenched his eyes and growled for several more seconds until his release eased off after the third or forth drop and there was just a dribble. His muscles relaxed to drop his rear back into the seat. He took several laboring breaths as the second, calmer wave of pleasure washed over him and sense of tiredness fell upon him.

She pulled her mouth off his still solid rod then stuck her tongue out to show him some of his seed on her tongue as he finally looked down to meet her eyes before she closed her pink lips and visibly swallowed.

He twitched at watching the sight of her happily swallowing his deposit before she started licking up and down his shaft, gathering any missed stray of his white and salty release. She let her tongue travel further down to clean his jewels, giving a few extra lazy swipes of her tongue as if to thank them for giving up some of his essence to him.

She kissed back up his shaft, finally showing the first signs of relaxing, then kissed back down the other side as if to thank it for the wonderful treat she received. She kissed the slowly shrinking shaft a few more times before moving her lips up to kiss on his lower abdomen, reassuring him of her presence and it being alright to be physically and emotionally vulnerable at the moment.

Once she heard that his breath had calmed and his manhood had relaxed to a pre-aroused state, sat back on her heels and dabbed away any excess on her lips with her left middle finger as if she was just wiping off a little food off of them.

'Nancy' crawled up and straddled his lap, lifting up the hem of her nightie to cover his groin as she scooted hers close enough for him to feel her heat against his recovering jewels.

She turned in her seat to reach over and pick up her glass of whine and took a quick sip of it and whishing it in her mouth, washing away any lingering remains of him in her mouth. She sat the glass back down on the table then turned back to him and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and the rest of her body against his strong muscular frame, her soft flesh pillows being a welcoming touch against the astronaut's chest.

The devoted 'wife' whispered against his neck, "Thank you for _my_ dessert darling."

'Walter's' hands snaked around to cup her soft rear to hold her in place. He laughed, allowing some of his feelings about the absurdity of the metaphors. "I'm glad you did… I rather enjoyed your way of getting it…" He teased, " _Almost_ as much as I did getting your dessert."

She snorted out a soft laugh, agreeing that in their relationship, giving the pleasure was more enjoyable than receiving it, "I enjoyed giving you your dessert too."

"I'm happy you did even if I was being a little greedy for a second helping. I'm sorry if I can be a little selfish at times with that, but…"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him a loving smile. "You won't hear any complaints from me in you wanting to make me feel good."

The blonde nestled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just relaxing in his warm embrace of his arms around her back. The couple held each other, just letting their bodies get reacquainted with one another and finding security with the emotional and physical acts they had shared.

'Nancy' soon felt her eyelids getting heavier and was close to the brink of falling asleep when she heard his soft voice, "Nancy, do you want to go back to our room? I think you still owe me a cuddle."

The loving 'wife's' face lit up as lovely as the first rays of sunrise. "I thought we were cuddling."

'Walter' snorted out a chuckle, "We are, but… I really want us to cuddle in a more comfortable position. I know sitting like this can put a strain on your leg like it did last time."

She answered in a sultry voice, "You could kiss it all better?"

"I could and I would, but I think we should move this to a more comfortable position before we both fall asleep." He playfully gave her a little swat on her left ass cheek with his pointer and middle finger to signal that she needed to get up.

She laughed at the contact and slid off his lap before he leaned over and pulled his boxers back up. He settled back down in the chair and patted his thigh, wanting her to retake her position.

The blonde happily complied and straddled him again, instantly feeling his hands grip her peach ass just a little tight then stood up.

'Nancy' wrapped her legs around him and tightened her arms over his shoulders and around his neck just as he turned to head out of the dinning room and towards the stairs.

 **So that's part two of our prequel and should certainly set much of the scene for what's coming in the full story. Can't wait to hear what you all think, so review away and as always, thanks for reading from both of us.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No fancy introduction, and again, all thanks go to SVAD.**

 **Chapter 3**

Freddie figured she wanted them to complete their night in her room, so his destination was to her bedroom as he carefully made his way up the stairs carrying the most precious thing in his life. However, once he reached the foot of the stairs and turned to head for the goth's room, she stopped him with a soft tap on his shoulder and pointed towards another room with a door partially opened of the practical mansion of a house.

He started in that direction without question and pushed the door open to the guest room with his shoulder. The room was filled with the bare necessities of a queen-size bed with a light blue comforter, a nightstand with a lamp on the right side of the head of the bed and a small dresser opposite to the foot of the bed with a television resting on top.

The only thing the teen paid any attention towards as he remembered to stay in-character was the bed. He made it a few steps towards the bed, but she tapped his shoulder to get his attention and stop.

The housewife relinquished her hold of him with her legs and let her bare feet touch the softly carpeted floor. She graced him with a hidden smile before she turned to pull back the comforter and top white sheet then slipped into bed.

'Nancy' kept her smile directed at him while getting comfortable with a pillow behind her head. She patted the spot next to her and he took the invitation to crawl up to her right side. She opened her arms and the couple snuggled up together, her left hand resting on his shoulder and his right on her hip while she rested on her back and him on his left side.

They just relaxed and cuddled with one another, softly trading kisses or rubbing their noses against each other's skin, enjoying each other's lingering afterglow from exchanging 'desserts', their missed presence and giving their food a chance to at least partially digest.

'Walter' closed his eyes while his forehead rested against her temple. "This evening had been wonderful Nancy," he breathed against her fair light skin.

She smiled and whispered in return, "I've certainly enjoyed it too Walter and I'm so happy that you're home."

The astronaut softly grinned and placed a kiss on her upper right cheek. "I am too Nancy. I've missed you and I'm happy to be home… it's been too long."

"It has, but you're home now… at least for a little while," she regretfully muttered.

Freddie stiffened, her words cutting into him and incorporating their situation into the character's lives.

She felt him stiffening and gripped him a little tighter to reassure him that she was there. She placed a reassuring peck on his lips and the couple settled down to relax in each other's embrace.

The couple continued to relax in silence as time passed for them without care, letting the lethargy of their mutual releases overtake them. They would exchange soft kisses and snuggling with their hands lazily trailing up and down each other's bodies, just getting reacquainted with each other's physical presence, the soft and supple curves of 'Nancy's' body and 'Walter's' well muscular sculpted framed where it felt he had gained a few more pounds in muscle.

Over the course of the next half hour, 'Walter' felt so relaxed that he thought he would doze off, but before sleep could overtake him, 'Nancy' pulled away and sat up, but kept her eyes on him. She apologetically smiled while speaking, "I'm sorry, but I have to use the little girl's room. The wine has caught up with me." She kissed his cheek then scooted off the bed and with a slight swivel of her hips made her way out of the room.

The astronaut lazily kept his eyes on his love while she exited the room, particularly her mostly bare back other than two thin coiled straps crossing over her skin in an 'X'. He rolled onto his back to get comfortable, trying to fight back a hint of tiredness pulling him into slumber land.

The blonde housewife returned only minutes later and stopped at the threshold into the room. She rested her hands on either side of the door frame and just stood there, lovingly gazing at him.

He looked back, looking at the girl standing at the door that had rescued his heart from heartbreak. He wondered why he wanted to get into a spaceship to reach the heavens when he had an angel already down here on Earth with him.

'Nancy' slowly walked to him with a seductive smile playing on her face, her hips slightly swaying more than they would naturally walking. She stopped at the side of the bed and had a seat on the edge.

The couple shared a smile before she leaned forward and found each other's lips. She parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over his lips, asking permission to enter. He granted her request and soon their tongues were gently dueling with one another, giving and taking ground while they mewed and groaned from the sensation and closeness.

While their lips locked, she grabbed his shoulders for balance and slightly pulled on them, signaling she wanted him to sit up. He pulled himself up into a seated position and her hands immediately went for the hem of his shirt. She began tugging on it, wanting him to be free of it.

He lifted his arms above his head and they momentarily broke from their kissing while 'Nancy' helped him pull the undershirt then toss it to the floor. She smirked then licked her bottom lip while gazing at his well toned muscles he had developed through all his physical activity in the service.

'Walter' expected for them to continue their kissing, but 'Nancy' had other plans. She kissed his cheek then immediately started pecking his neck and past his collarbone. She kissed over his chest from one pectoral muscle to the next until she stopped at his left nipple and gave it a flick of her tongue. He chuckled as the tickling sensation rippling through his chest and she grinned at the pleasant response he was having.

She threw a leg over his closed legs to line up with him while she scooted back to trail kisses down his skin.

His abdomen muscles were taunt and defined from his military service. She ran her fingertip over his muscles and followed the path between his muscles. She reached his bellybutton with her fingers while her lips were catching up, tracing the inside with her pointer finger before bringing her mouth to it and flicking her tongue in it.

The astronaut chuckled, the soft pad of her tongue tickling him and the playfulness of the act. However, it didn't last long as she moved her mouth further down with lazy licks and kisses. She only stopped with the waistband of his boxers stopped her, but that was not to be an obstacle for her.

She hooked her fingers over the elastic band of his boxers and tugged on them. He lifted up and she was able to pull them over his manhood and his ass until they were mid-thigh. The blood flow to his manhood was starting to return and began stiffening, but he still had a ways to go before getting rock hard and she had every intention of making it happen.

"I want you Walter… I need you Walter…"

He cupped the sides of her upper arms and gently rubbed up and down. "I'm right here Nancy."

She smiled and tenderly cupped the top side of his rod with her left hand while she extended her tongue and swiped the flat-side of it from the base to just under his glands then flicked his little eye with the tip of her tongue.

Walter let out a soft groan and relaxed back on the bed, letting the pillow prop up his head in order to watch. He twitched against her tongue and steadily grew harder with each swipe of her tongue. He moved his hands towards her, one resting on her left shoulder while his other hand sought out her hand.

Their hands met and fingers interlaced just as she parted her lips and slipped them over and around his crown.

"Oh, Nancy…" he hissed, closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand.

She smiled around his meat filling her mouth and started the slow process of bobbing her head to lather his shaft with her spittle. As she did downstairs, she enjoyed the manly taste and scent of her main. His hardness and softness growing into her mouth was a nice contradicting feeling along her tongue and between her lips.

She moaned around him from the feeling and wanting to add to his pleasure with the vibrations going down his shaft.

His hips started gently moving in time with her motion despite trying to curtail his own movement to prevent forcing himself deeper than she desired.

'Nancy' pulled her mouth away and affectionately held him; his shaft was standing at full attention and gently throbbing in her hand. She debated what she wanted to do next. She had many options in continuing and finishing him with a gentle stroke of her hand, her mouth or her chest, but she wanted to feel him inside after so long before she released his gift. Sure, she would have happily gotten him hard again, but her desire was too great to wait any longer.

"Walter."

"Yes Nancy?"

Playing up the role of a bashful sixties housewife, she blushingly uttered, "I need you… I need you inside."

"And I need you." He curled his finger and motioned for her to come closer.

'Nancy' stood up on her knees and waddled over until she was straddling over his stomach.

He shook his head and motioned a little more for her to come closer.

She licked her lips and followed his direction until she was hovering over his face, comically covering his face with the end of her dress.

'Walter' hooked his arms under her thighs then hands over them to gently grip them to hold her steady. He took a deep sniff, smelling her sweet fragrance, especially the lingering sent of any residue from his previous tastes downstairs. Her lips were swollen with desire and the first hint of new moisture was seeping from her. The sight and smell was intoxicating, causing his shaft to flex with desire.

The pilot extended his tongue and flicked the tip over one of her outer lips to let the taste dance on his taste buds. He closed his mouth and moaned at the sweet taste. He took another swipe to the other lip to savor her flavor, moaning in approval. He extended his tongue and alternated licking her lips with the flat side of his tongue.

'Nancy' closed her eyes and moaned at his slow, almost torturous slow licking and gripped the pillow on either side of his head to relieve the slowly building tension traveling from her pelvic region up her stomach and down her thighs. She licked her lips and encouraged him, "Walter, Walter, right there… right there my love."

After hearing her plea, he pushed his tongue between her inner lips and steadily swiped inside, making lazy random gestures, keeping her stimulated but unbalanced with his motions.

'Nancy' grabbed the headboard to steady herself as her legs became weak from the much missed attention from his mouth and the two helpings of 'dessert' he had downstairs as fantastic as they had been for her, weren't enough to make up for his absence. She rotated her hips, pushing her opening to his willing mouth and was rewarded.

'Walter' responded with increasing his swipes, but 'formalizing' his movements by spelling out letters and numbers. He started skipping around with even numbers then back to odd numbers with the occasional letters. His talented tongue was long enough to get inside and flick around her sensitive insides.

The blonde shivered and breath shortened with soft moans and whimpers, "Ah, ouhh… Walter… ughgh… ah, ah, ah… mmmhhmm…"

He tilted his head and moved to pull his tongue out and start lapping around her exposed nub, causing her to jerk her hips forward and pushing against his face. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around her clit and gave a suckle like a piece of hard candy. He added darting the tip of his tongue against it.

'Nancy' dropped her head back, her golden locks tickling her back, and bit into her bottom lip, fighting back the urge to curse out her pleasure. She rapidly breathed through her nose and the muscles in her thighs clenched, threatening to close on him, but he held her legs steady and kept of his lapping pace with the occasional thrusting of his tongue as deeply into her as he could manage, intending to get her juices flowing and make her as wet as possible.

Her knuckles were turning white and breathing becoming ragged as her negligee struggled to keep her beautiful bounty within the material from her heaving chest. She was reaching her limit and losing the struggle to hold off her release. "Walt… Walter… I'm going to… but I… I wanna… cum… with… you… in… inside… me."

Her words were broken with her heavy breathing and muffled by her thighs against his ears, but he got the message. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away, allowing his lovely wife to pull back from the brink and gently rubbed up and down the top of her thighs.

'Nancy' glanced down with a near delirious smile, still unable to see her husbands face, letting a laugh escape past her lips. She carefully scooted back from his face to let him have a fresh breath while the Air Force officer answered by scooting back, pulling away from her until his back was propped up with the pillows and against the headboard. He gently patted his lap.

Her face lit up with a grin and she grabbed the band of his boxers to finish pulling them off of his legs. He lifted his legs to help her and after a moment of them getting caught in his ankles, she playfully threw them away. He was completely stripped save for his socks, something that he had enjoyed doing years ago when his mother was distracted with their building's doorman.

Having completely forgotten the boxers in an instant, she scooted back up and sat down just in front of his crotch, the heat and sweet dew that had formed while enjoying herself on her man. She slowly rotated her hips, grinding against him to give him a little more stimulation in case he had softened in the lull of pleasuring her, but not enough to set her off. The solidness pressing back against her told her that he hadn't, but she wanted to give him just a little more pleasure.

'Walter' shivered from the sensation against the underside of his shaft and gripped her hips to hold on to something.

The light blue dropped to cover their groins, leaving what was about to happen between them for their respective imaginations to paint from the mutual feeling they were about to experience together.

The dedicated housewife rested his hands on his shoulders and leaned in for one last gentle kiss before she started. She lifted up slightly and slipped her right hand under the hem of her dress to hold him steady. She controlled his rod like a control stick and teased her opening with his spongy head, coating it with some of her juices and sending ripples of pleasure through both of them.

'Nancy' looked 'Walter' in the eyes and bit her bottom lip, holding back a slight wince as his head slipped past her folds from slowly sinking down on him. He was always a bit of a tight fit in her when they started, but since it had been so long since he had been inside her and she had only used her fingers to penetrate herself during his absence, the feeling intensified of his steely flesh parting her insides to accommodate him—both pleasure and unfortunately a bit of pain.

His face was etched with worry at seeing his wife's mild discomfort on her face and cupped her ass cheeks, supporting almost her entire weight as she slowly sank her self down on him to help her.

The blonde rotated her hips to try to help her along and bit into her bottom lip to suppress her whimpering from his solid rod pushing her muscles apart to accommodate him.

The housewife finally finished settling on him, sheathing entirely into her warm and slick love channel. She clenched her eyes closed, taking in several deep breaths as she was trying to re-accommodate his size inside her. She rested her forehead against his forehead and cupped the side of his neck with her left hand. Her right hand rubbed up and down his chest, attempting to transfer the tingling energy from their joining to him as she felt she was going to be overwhelmed by it.

'Walter' softly groaned as a short breath left his nose and tickled her nose and upper lip. She was a warm velvet vice clenching around him and saying it felt incredible was an understatement. He had missed this connection so much and not for the physical act itself.

He pulled his right hand from her rear and out from the negligee to cup her left cheek, "Just take your time Nancy… there's no rush, there's no rush… we have all the time in the world…"

The dirty blonde's hand left his chest and began rubbing a hand over her silk covered abdomen. She breathed out in panting breath, "It's been a while Walter… you make me feel so… _full_ … so _complete_ …"

He barely had to tip his chin up to peck her on the lips then whispered, "And you make me feel complete… I've missed being with you… and not just like this… just…"

"Being here with me… just standing beside me and holding my hand… like when we would go down to the pier when we were teenagers…" She brushed the back of his head while she finished whispering into his ear, "I know Walter, I know."

As she sat there to continue to adjust and simply relax, the astronaut's fingers slipped under the straps of her nightie and slowly pulled it off her shoulders and down her upper arms, revealing her skin when the material completely dropped to her waist and hanging on her hips.

'Walter' twitched inside his wife's slick opening at seeing more of her fair skin. Her chest was beautiful in its suppleness, roundness and fullness in defying most of gravity topped with pink nipples. He loved to kiss, lick and fondle them and they both of course enjoyed making love to each other with them, but unlike those that came before him, he knew that they were not the end all be all of the lovely young woman sitting on his lap. She knew that he realized that and loved him for it.

His hands eventually reached the underside of her breasts and cupped them. His thumbs slowly rubbed in circles her stiffening life giving nubs as his palms gently caressed the undersides of her magnificent orbs. His fingers joined the petting by gently drumming the side of her unblemished fleshy mounds.

She smiled and lulled her head to her right side at the gentle, loving touch. He made her feel precious with his handling her with care in his delicate brushes of his fingertips and cupping her with strong palms—when she wanted them handled in the way she wanted when she didn't want to feel like she was made of glass.

Her nipples pleasurably ached from the touch of the pad of his thumbs. She had missed his touch on them as his touch felt electric. She enjoyed her own touch of course, but the pads of his thumbs were just a little tougher and offered a wonderful contrast yet held the same loving affection.

'Walter's' right hand finally released a globe, letting it gently bounce before settling again, and slowly made its way down to caress her side and the rest of her skin. He leaned forward and placed a soft peck on the side of her neck then started kissing away at her pulse point.

"Oh, Walter…" she moaned out from his touch and lips.

'Nancy' at this point finally seemed to relax and slowly lifted up by her knees until he was only half in her then slowly sank back down. She cycled through these movements several times, just gently rising and falling by her own power.

'Walter' held on to her side and under her breast to help support her, groaning into her neck as her velvet love channel squeezed him and brushed up and down his length. He had to pull his lips away from her neck before he threatened to leave a mark on her as the pleasure was going too much for him to hold back an overt action. He sat back and let his head lull back against the headboard.

She slid her arms from his biceps she had held onto for support and grabbed the headboard for leverage and started rocking back and forth to push and pull his length inside.

The astronaut pulled his right hand away from her hip and licked his fingertips then caught her left nub to playful tweak it.

She closed her eyes and huffed out, "Walt…ter…"

He grinned in satisfaction and let his right hand continued playing with her nipple and breast while he moved his left hand down to brush up and down her side. The well-built astronaut's hand moved from her hip and gripped her rear cheek.

'Nancy's' eyes clenched and the soft moans escaping past her lips grew louder, "Walter I'm… I'm almost… please Walter, just a little more…"

The astronaut withdrew his right hand from her heavy orb and palmed over her abdomen then dipped further down of the loose nightie that gathered around her hips and obscured their joining. His thumb found her swollen pearl and gently and expertly stroked it like a D-pad on one of his flight controls.

She came down and ground herself against his pelvis and this thumb, seeking more stimulation while she felt her crest rising to crash down on her. She dropped her head and their foreheads met again then a set of blue eyes and brown eyes connected.

"Let go Nancy," she heard just over her labored breath.

His loving gaze and request was the push that crumbled the dam against her pleasure.

She threw her head back, pushing out her chest where his left hand reaching up and gripping her soft, supple flesh and had his thumb mimic the movements on her nipple that he was doing to her love button. Her pelvis pushed forward, driving every last bit of him into her and his head grazed her cervix. Her warm silky vice clenched him hard, wanting to send him tumbling off the edge with her, but he still had a ways to go.

"WALTER!"

Her lovely and rapture filled voice sounded throughout the room and practically most of the house. She jerked on his lap, grinding on him further as she rode out her release. She started trembling from the aftershocks, muscles in her arms and legs tensing then relaxing.

'Nancy's' shivers began to subside then her inner muscles relaxed their grip around him, but he was still a snug fit inside her. She trembled while collapsing onto his chest and head on his shoulder. He pulled his hands away from her buttons and lovingly wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. He kissed her upper cheek and reassured in a hushed tone, "I have you darling. You're safe. Just enjoy… just enjoy."

'Nancy' shivered again, but this time in feeling nearly emotionally overwhelmed with his presence. She closed her eyes and just… be. Jade felt so safe and loved, something she had chased for so long in her life and the feelings of the character and hers mixing so thoroughly, she couldn't tell where hers started and where 'Nancy's' picked up. It really didn't matter.

She would have been happy to fallen asleep in this position and she knew Freddie wouldn't have mind, but…

Jade took a deep breath, taking in his manly scent, before getting her mind set back into character and she slowly lifting off of him, a slick sound being made from his withdrawal, and straddled over her hips. He groaned with the lost of such warmth and pressure around his slick member.

He slid down the bed with only a pillow supporting his head and bringing her knees under his armpits. His eyes spotted her dew covered enflamed opening and his desire overcame him. He brought his right arm under her inner thigh then repeated with his other arm to settle her knees on either side of his head then gripped her soft, shapely rear and brought her opening to his mouth.

He took a slow lick up her slit, causing her to pleasurably shiver, still sensitive from her release.

"Walter…" she hitched out while his tongue explored and cleaned her lips, but avoiding flicking her exposed button. "Too soon darling…" she whimpered as she pulled away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry love. You were just too tempting," he answered charmingly and with a bit of smugness.

'Nancy' pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, grinning at his playful nature. She certainly could understand his reasoning since she knew how sweet she tasted and she had to resist at times in wanting to make love to him with her mouth—something she never imagine she would enjoy so much.

The '60s housewife lifted her right leg over his face and settled lying beside him to cuddle. She trailed her hand down his stomach and took a hold of his 'Little Walter' and giving him a lazily stroke, using her released juices as lubricant.

'Walter' closed his eyes and softly groaned, welcoming her gentle touch while wrapping an arm around her back to keep her close. She in turn continued a tender stroking motion, just enough to give him pleasure but not enough to start building him to his release. They still had some more fun to share in her opinion.

They kept snuggled for the few minutes until she thought she had calmed enough not to be oversensitive to his attention. She let him go and sat up then started crawling down the bed until she stopped just at the foot of it and moving to the middle. While remaining on her hands and knees, she looked over her shoulder and flicked an eyebrow.

The look in her eyes told him exactly what she wanted and he didn't hesitate to pull his legs under him then got onto his knees. He scooted up behind her and gripped her left hip to hold her steady. He gripped himself and rubbed his spongy head against her moist opening, causing her to shiver.

"Walter…"

He touched her lips with his head then slowly pushed his hips forward, slipping his head through her slick opening.

The blonde housewife threw her head back and whimpered through puckered lips and closed eyes until he's completely sheathed into her then she let a low gruntle groan from deep inside.

The narcoleptic flyer gripped her hips and allowed them to settle in the new position with the new sensations running through both of them for the different angle of penetration. They shared groans as they settled.

After perhaps a half minute, he slowly pulled back and took in the sight of his hard rod slipping between her lovely pale cheeks. The sight was quite erotic and had to resist the urge of thrusting hard back into her. He slowly pushed back in while rubbing soft circles over her right cheek to distract himself. Her skin was so soft and smooth to the touch and was getting just as excited touching it as she was by the attention he was giving her.

'Nancy' sighed from the impromptu massage of her cheek, giving her more pleasure and distracting her from the underside of his shaft sliding over her inner bundle of nerves. She started pushing back with her hands and knees to gently meet his thrusts.

'Walter' took it as a signal to slowly pickup the pace, taking a firmer grip on her hips.

After several cycles, the couple had picked up a steady even pace and the soft sound of flesh started filling the room along with their combined grunts and whimpers.

The hopeful moonwalker closed his eyes and groaned with the slickness and warmth enveloping his manhood. He brushed his palm over her back, feeling the smoothness of her pale and blemish free skin. A thin sheen of sweat started dewing on her back, particularly down her spine and that brought him plenty of pleasure from the sight, knowing how hard it was for her to start sweating.

The blonde housewife tried to keep her eyes open, but repeatedly closed them as she just felt the fullness inside her retreat and return with every gentle thrust. His mushroom head would strike at an upward angle towards her back while the underside continued brushing over her g-spot. She was getting wetter and tighter and his fleshy steel rod felt like it was somehow hardening further. She let her head tilt to the side and panted breath through her painted lips.

She grabbed her gently swinging right breast and gently squeezed it and pinching her nipple, pushing her closer to another release. She briefly considered if he could make her pass out from the pleasure.

He picked up the pace and they were both racing to the goal and as much as he hated to deprive his love—character or real life one—he needed to pull back from the brink.

The astronaut pulled his rod out and gripped the base then tapped the underside against her pale cheeks in an attempt to cool himself down. She let out a surprise yelp then giggled from the contact. He took several sharp breaths, forcing himself to further control then pushed back inside her.

He hunched over her, covering her back with his chest, and braced his hands on the bed with his arms parallel with hers.

'Walter' slowed down his sawing motion into her, allowing him to draw out the pleasure longer for both of them. He reached up and cupped her right tit over her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and gently squeezing and massaging it with her.

"Walt… Walter," she sighed with the added stimulation.

"Yes Nancy," he breathed into her ear.

She whimpered, her breath becoming more ragged with each thrust of himself into her, "You don't… you don't think I'm… 'dirty' for us… for wanting us to make love like…" She stumbled on her words as her breath became raggedy, "…like animals?"

The part of Freddie's mind that could still focus was thoroughly impressed with his girlfriend's acting abilities in portraying the 'innocent' housewife in thinking that his position was somehow 'dirty' in making love. He had prayed that the powerbrokers in Hollywood one day would see her abilities and give her the opportunities to show the world.

The astronaut straightened up to support himself on his knees and shins. His right hand moved to her hip to under her slip that was still bunched at her waist and hanging on her hips to let his fingers slide over her parted lips. His other one brushed up her side and cupped her softly jiggling left orb, giving it a reassuring squeeze before guiding her up to stand on her knees and make her back flush with his chest. He kissed her cheek and groaned, "Of course not darling. You're always my lady."

The dutifully housewife placed her hands on top of his corresponding hands, joining them in pleasuring her and muttered, her breath becoming shorter with everyone of his thrusts, "Even if I don't… I may not want to be a lady in private? If I want to be ah… harlot?"

He kissed her cheek again and reassured her, "Always."

She smiled bashfully, feeling so loved in being accepted and not having to conform to any kind of preconceived imagine in his eyes. She didn't have to be either the Madonna or the Whore, she could simply be and that acceptance was nearly emotionally overwhelming.

He threw his ass back then bucked into her then slowly repeated the process while his hand massaged her orb and his fingers stroked over nether lips and flicked her love button.

'Nancy' rested her head back on his shoulder and whimpered, "Oh Walter… Walter… oh God… jank…" She was tightening and her nectar started flowing, increasing the slick sound of him pushing and pulling away.

She raced to the finish line and crossed it before she realized how truly close she was to it. She threw her head back, brushing against his shoulder and thrusting her chest into his hand, and shouted and let the roleplaying mask fall, "Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck!"

He growled into her ear, the velvet tightness trying to milk him for his seed and if she hadn't brought him to his 'small death' earlier, he would be filling her with his love.

Soon her muscles relaxed, giving the astronaut a respite from her tightness and she felt like a leaf slowly falling from a tree in autumn and zapped of energy as she came back down to Earth in feeling her surroundings, particularly his warm embrace. Her legs trembled from bracing on her knees and needed to relax. She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "I need… I need to lie down."

He helped lower her on the bad then pulled out and rested on his heels.

The blonde rolled onto her back and 'Walter' sat up and gripped her hips to steady her to reenter. 'Nancy' thought he was about to begin his gentle rocking, but he lifted her right leg and kissed her ankle then down her calf then peppered her knee with kisses. His other hand traveled from her hip to palm over her abdomen under the silky material. His thumb brushed over her bellybutton then playfully dipped inside of it.

She giggled from the delicate touch of his lips and finger which quickly turned into a surprise yelp when he slipped back inside her, just a little easier in parting her lips and her inner muscles from them finally relaxing and added slickness of her honey.

'Nancy' pushed her head back against the bunched up comforter and sheet at the foot of the bed, pushing up her heavy chest.

He reached out and held onto her lovely chest for leverage, using his thumbs to brush over her nipples and areola to add to her pleasure. She cupped her hands over his hands to help him in place while he started sawing back into her. She rolled her head from side to side, moaning as her own wave of pleasure grew in her belly.

The handsome military officer marveled at how soft she felt in his hands and warm and tight she felt around his manhood. He felt like he was in heaven with making love with his angel. She looked like she was in her own world of pleasure and couldn't be happier for her and himself. Her happiness made him happy and told him once again that she was the one for him.

He was feeling the familiar tingling in his loins again that signaled that he was approaching his climax, but he wasn't ready to finish his reunion lovemaking even if the stopping and starting was starting to take their toll on him.

'Walter' let go of her chest and pulled back and out of 'Nancy' to sit up on his knees. His slick rod stood up proudly and sucked and blew breath out nearly as heavy as one of his workout.

'Nancy' softly winced from the lost of him completing her then pushed herself up by the elbows then asked with a concerned filled voice, "What's wrong Walter?"

'Walter' took several deep breaths then answered, "Nothing, I was just… getting close and… I wanted this to last a little longer."

The dirty blonde sat up and pulled her legs to a butterfly position. She reached over and gently grasped his manhood above his hand and answered with a reassuring smile, flattered she could make him feel that good that quickly, "Darling, it's okay. As you said, we have all the time in the world…" She gently stroked the top half of his solid meat and pointed it over her navel. "If you're ready to cum right now it's okay… I promise the night won't be over. I'll get you hard again. I'll lick and suck and make love with my breasts again to bring you back."

Her words and touch were nearly enough to let him cut loose at that very moment, but the military officer focused and kissed her forehead. "I know you would Nancy, but I don't think I would have anything left to give you darling." He beamed a playful smile, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Her lips curled in a seductive way and teased, "You're plenty satisfying to me." She lay back on the bed and opened her legs open, bringing the soles of her feet together keep her knees bent in a butterfly manner.

He crawled up and repositioned to enter her. He softly pushed inside her until he sheathed completely inside her.

She groaned and closed her eyes tight, feeling full again with his solid rod. She let out a slow breath while opening her eyes then cupped his left cheek and reassured him with a brush of her thumb, "I'm all yours my love."

'Walter' bent forwards and lapped around her right nipple before catching it between his lips and suckled hard. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and cupped the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair to encouragingly hold him to her breast.

He licked and sucked and worshiped her nub and soft flesh with his tongue and lips trying to devour her while a new rush of lust filled him and he increased his bucking into her.

'Nancy' groaned from his shaft filling her and hitting all the spots along her walls with the added force of his pelvis smacking against her groin and inner thighs. "Oh God Walter. Oh God, oh God… love me Walter. Keep loving me… Fuuu…"

She squeezed around him at the same time while his balls tightened and pelvis, inner thighs and abdomen muscles tightened, signaling he was on his last leg before reaching his release and couldn't attempt to hold back another time.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her breast and breathed against it while his hips at this point were moving on their own, "Nancy… please… I'm close… where… where my love?"

"Darling… I want—Oh God!—I want… I want you inside… please darling… oh chizz… I need to feel your love inside me…"

The dutiful '60s housewife's words flipped a switch in his head and he softly groaned out, "You want a baby Nancy?"

Jade's 'Nancy' mindset broke and her mind flashed back to months ago when they sat together in Cat and Sam's living room as the pair made love and she thought about the children they would have together one day. The look in his eyes told her that he would if she wanted, perhaps not right now, but he wanted to have children with her.

The actress was able to slip back into her role and breathed out, "Yes, Walter… I want a baby with you, but…"

She swiped a kiss from him then whispered while staring him straight in the eyes. "…we're in not rush, but… it's… it's okay… please Walter… inside."

He slipped his hands back under her rear to help her with her bucking against him for a few quick thrust before she sat up to straddle his lap, crashing his lips against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around behind his neck and held him like a life preserver, determined to devour his mouth and pushing her tongue passed his lips. She pulled her legs back to her around his hips to rest her knees against the mattress to help support herself as her husband was doing all the work to support her in a sitting on his knees and straining toes.

'Nancy' lifted herself up from his lap and dropped back down in several quick cycles, giving him a short squeeze before lifting up again.

His loving wife's actions were enough to final push 'Walter' over the edge. He moved his hands from her ass to palm over her shoulder blades and let his fingertips hook over the back of her shoulders, forcing her completely down on his lap. He groaned into the crook of her neck and pushed hard to fully sheath himself inside of her, "Holy Chizz Nancy!"

His pelvis jerked forward, driving his rod deep inside and flexing hard before his seed blasted out of him and smacking into her cervix. The next nearly strong shot scattered and splashed against her walls, coating her insides with his love.

The blonde rolled her head back again and moaned with closed eyes as she felt the warmth of his release splash against her velvet walls. It still felt strange to her, the warmth and the stickiness coating her inner walls and filling her, but it was him, it was essentially a part of him that he was giving her that would one day be his contribution to the gift of life they would create together.

She dropped her head back down to bring her lips to his ear and cooed while brushed the back of his head, "That's it Walter. Give me your love. I want it. I need it."

"Furrckk…" he growled past her ear as muscles tightened and shaft flexed several more times inside her with lesser releases.

'Walter' tumbled back onto his back and pulled his lovely wife down with him.

'Nancy' yelped in surprise then pulled her arms out from behind his neck and lifted up with support of holding onto his shoulders. She slipped her right hand down to rub up and down his tightening and muscular abs while she ground against him. "I'm okay baby. Finish, I want you to finish."

The browned eye flyer closed his eyes and growled while his pelvic and glutens tightened a few more times, "Fucking shit!"

He tightened his grip on her hips and bucked a few more times, his primal mind determined to get his seed to her womb wanting to make a child with her. As the last of his release waned, his muscles began to relax and another pleasurable wave rippled through him.

The blonde shuddered, just relishing in the feeling the warm deposit. She tightened her inner muscles to help ring him out like a rag for every bit of his seed.

The astronaut groaned as the last of his essence fired into her and the weariness of their lovemaking and his third release of the afternoon and early evening set-in.

As the couple settled, one looked up and the other down to stare into each others eyes. They rarely finished this way, but when they did it, it seemed magical.

The blonde dedicated housewife softly uttered, "I love you Walter."

"I love you Nancy," he was able to mutter as he fought to keep his eyes open.

'Nancy' smiled and leaned forward to snuggled the crown of her head into the crook of his neck for a few minutes, giving him another cuddling they both wanted. They stayed that way for moments to catch and steady their breathing, each able to feel through their closeness their slowing heartbeats.

She felt him starting to soften inside and sat up. She gently massaged his taut abs then lifted a leg and pulled away until he completely slipped from her, his still half erect shaft lightly coated with her nectar and some of his release and flopped onto his lower abs.

The blonde sat on her heels and reached between her legs to collect some of her released juices and whatever dripping seed escaped her channel. She brought the mixture on her fingertips and slipped them past her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of their combined love. She sucked and licked her tongue between her fingers to make sure she got every drop and finished cleaning her fingers in no time. She dipped her fingers back to her opening a second time to make sure she was in no immediate danger of leaking down her legs. She smacked her lips, enjoying the last of their taste and while she was confirming that none of his release would leave her at the moment, she realized she wanted more.

She looked down at her satisfied husband with his sweet smile on his face and saw his semi-stiff rod coated with their love. She bent down and parted lips and sucked nearly all of him into her mouth until it touched the back of her throat.

"Nancy…" He groaned from the sensation but quickly relaxed under the gentle mouth ministrations and a reassuring rub of her hand over his abs.

The dedicated housewife gently bobbed on him, sucking and slurping away their combined mess and his softening rode twitching in return as if it couldn't decide to relax or try to get hard again. Their combination of his salty and her sweet flavors was a particularly nice treat for her to finish the night. She cupped and tenderly massaged his hard working jewels in thanks for letting them share such a special ending.

The tasted of their combination began to fade from her tongue and started tasting only her man. She had enough energy to keep going and get him hard again for another round even if he really didn't feel up to it, but she didn't want to wear him completely out as they had plans for the weekend. His jewels did deserve a nice rest with what they had provided for her since he returned home.

She released him from her mouth and gave his soften manhood a few more thankful licks and once he was finished cleaned off, she kissed his right hip and whispered, "Relax love, I'll be right back darling."

'Nancy' slipped off the bed to trot out of the room, clenching her muscles and covering her love channel with a hand to prevent dripping down her legs and floor while her other hand is still holding on to her now wrinkled nightie still bunched around her waist, and made her way to the nearest bathrooms.

'Walter' felt the fingertips of sleep wanting to grip him, but he fought the sensation and after the minutes ticked away, 'Nancy' returned to the bedroom threshold in a pair of loose and very short cotton shorts, but remained topless. She walked towards him and bent down and recovered his discarded wifebeater and pulled over her head and on. She pulled the hem down and let it loosely hanging on her frame and covering herself, always enjoying wearing his shirts. She slipped back into bed and snuggled back to him, pulling the sheet up to cover them both.

Freddie kissed her forehead and as the couple allowed themselves to fall asleep, he realized that she never used the 'cut-scene' word.

 **And there we have it. One more chapter to go before the prequel is done and then the real main event starts. Hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Epilogue

**Not sure if this counts more as an epilogue or another chapter given the length, but this should put a nice little bow on this part of the prequel for the KTR sequel which I will start posting in the coming weeks. Again, I can't take all or any of the credit for this particular part so I, and SVAD, hope you enjoy.**

 **Epilogue**

Freddie slowly stirred from his wonderfully peaceful and well earned sleep. He smacked his lips and blinked several times while he sat up and returned to the waking world. He took a deep breath and focused on his surroundings, a dark and initially unfamiliar room lit only by some faint ambient light through the drawn curtains and hallway light entering the room by the jarred door.

While he gathered his bearings, he quickly discovered that he was also quite nude under the bed sheet over his lap save for his socks. What he had participated before he had fallen asleep came rushing back into his mind, explaining his state of undress and his surroundings. He smiled at the memory as something to be cherished regardless of the carnal pleasure that he had experienced.

Since the room was dark, he realized the obvious that the sun had gone down, but he didn't know for how long. He reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lap to give him some light. After the light clicked on, he noticed immediately that on the table with the lamp rested his phone and wallet. He picked up his phone and checked the time, seeing that it was just after nine that night. While he had his phone, he quickly checked to see if he had missed any messages, which of course he had from his mother despite the fact that he had called her from the airport as soon as he had arrived to assure her that he had safely arrived. He fired off a quick text message to her to tell her that he was fine and to have a nice evening as a polite way of telling her that he would talk to her tomorrow and let him enjoy the rest of his night.

Freddie sat the phone down on the nightstand then looked around to assess the room as he really didn't pay much attention to it other than the bed when he first entered with Jade. His eyes immediately spotted his boxers resting over top of his suitcase along with his outer shirt and jeans neatly folded with the rest of his luggage and shoes sitting at the end of the dresser where the TV rested. He smiled at the consideration Jade showed him which immediately made him want to see the girl he had traveled so far to reunite.

He threw off the sheet and walked towards his luggage and quickly slipped one leg then the other into the boxers. He unzipped his bag and reached in to grab an old T-shirt that he would wear to bed out of his rolling suitcase.

The visitor for Seattle headed out of the room and down the stairs once he threw on his shirt and kept an eye out for the girl he traveled more than a thousand miles to see. He reached the first floor and continued through the house to reach the kitchen.

He spotted Jade at the kitchen sink, rinsing a few plates and glasses before placing them one by one into the dishwasher. She was still wearing his undershirt and a pair of shorts, but gone was the blonde wig, allowing her nearly raven hair to freely fall over her shoulders minus her usual highlighted streaks. He took several seconds to just admire her sweet, simple beauty which was particularly highlighted wearing his shirt that was a tad bit big on her frame even if she filled a good portion of the front of it out. He cocked an eyebrow along with a smug smirk and called out, "Jeddie?"

Jade looked over her left shoulder and her face lit up with a smile. "Jeddie," she sweetly replied, signaling that they were through playing Nancy and Walter. The 'cut-scene' word being the silly label Cat had given the couple in her happiness for their relationship. "I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"Oh, it's okay," he answered while lazily walking towards her. "I think we have plenty of time for that. We fell asleep pretty early when we… had our nap."

She took a few strides to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. She snuggled her face against the side of his neck and murmured, "It was… I've missed you."

Since the fateful weekend where they had met and fallen in love, they had kept in constant contact through phone calls, texts and web-chats, but it just wasn't the same as being in each other's presence and just feeling one another and not just in a sexual manner as their last few hours may have suggested.

He moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her tighter against him. "I've missed you too," he answered with a breathy tone into her ear. "I've missed you too."

They just held one another, feeling each other's warmth, strength, softness and inhaled the other's scent each missed from the other. Freddie was the first to partial separate with a kiss to her cheek, but holding on to her as he commented, "I see you've been busy since I've been asleep."

She glanced over her shoulder at the dishwasher. "I was just cleaning up everything. We did leave our dessert plates out and half drank wine out."

"In our defense, the dessert was quite distracting and delicious and the afterwards…" He devilishly flicked his eyebrows, feeling so free being back around her knowing that she would not think less of him if he wasn't the constant standup innocent boy-next-door guy. "…I would say was a little more important… for you class of course. Making sure you're up to date on your studies is always important."

Jade licked her bottom lip and giving him a smoldering look with her blue soul peering eyes. "Really, for class?"

Freddie slightly tilted his chin up and began in a haughty voice as if he was some smug critic despite the playfulness she saw in his eyes. "Of course, that was the point of the 'acting exercise'. In fact, I thought that was quite the performance."

Jade brushed a hand over his shoulder and gently teased the man she had missed over the last few months, "You weren't so bad yourself."

He cracked the boyish, loving grin that had driven hundred of thousand of iCarly fangirls wild—to the point that several dozen nearly tore him apart at one Webicon—then leaned forward and trapped her lips between his lips for a slow, deliberate kiss. She pulled him tighter to her and tilted her head to the side and parted her lips and teased his lower lip with the tip of her tongue which he in turn granted her entry. Their tongues softly danced and got reacquainted with one another while the teens moaned and groaned into one another, stealing a little of each of their breaths.

Freddie pulled away, allowing each to catch their breaths. He licked his lips and asked changing the subject while looking around either side of her head, "Anything I can help you with?"

Jade licked her lips, savoring his taste before answering, "Nope, I've done pretty much everything. I put the leftovers in the refrigerator and set the dishes to be washed."

He grinned and teased her, "I thought you were finished playing the sixties housewife?"

"Technically, I didn't stop playing Nancy until you said 'Jeddie'."

"I stand corrected."

The teen actress glanced down at his chest, a hint of a smile on her face. "Actually, you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up. I really was hoping that I would get done and back to bed to snuggle with you before you woke up."

"Well making love to you would do that to me and I'm sorry that I woke up, but I would think the same would have been the same for you."

She broke into a grin and confidently reassured him, "Oh, I got a peaceful nap, but you're the one that did most of the 'work'."

He dipped his head to the right and smirked, conceding to her point. "Fine, but I feel kind of guilty not helping clean up."

"You don't have to Walter anymore and as cheesy as this sounds, you being here is more than enough."

He tightened his hold on her and grinned again. "I wasn't playing Walter my dear Nancy-Jade."

She softly laughed, sweetly innocently laughed that very few people had ever heard her make then kissed the corner of his mouth. "Okay, if you feel so guilty, you can make it up to me by cuddling with me on the couch until bed."

Freddie smiled, more than willing to accept the offer the squash his guilt.

The couple retired to the large and high quality couch and well furnished living room with several additional seats of equal quality with an extensive entertainment system with what some could say was a ridiculously large television. Jade's parents were quite financially well off and they did enjoy living in the style afford to their position as attested to by the furniture and a few pieces of artwork. She picked up the universal remote control and tapped the power button to bring it to life. She turned the television to some random channel.

Freddie relaxed back into the couch while Jade snuggled up to his right and allowing his right arm to snake diagonally across her back and hand rest on her hip. He didn't care what was on television as his focus was entirely on the simple pleasure of sitting with her and holding her that he had missed. He missed the innocence of the embrace, the feel against him and smell that enticed his senses. He simply missed the companionship.

As the boy from Seattle relaxed and enjoyed her presence, he let his mind drift back to what had transpired between them just hours ago as he did when he woke up, caring nothing about what was playing on the screen. His breath started to deepen and shorten without him realizing as he played back what happened like a movie in his head. It would be cherished memories of their closeness besides the sheer physical, but something slightly nagged at him about the entire event as he reviewed it. As his enjoyed the show in his head, he tried to figure out the enigma that bother him.

Freddie so tuned out the rest of the world other than feeling of hold Jade, he didn't realize she was moving until his breath caught in his throat from feeling dainty fingertips wrap around his unnoticed to him hardening manhood inside his boxers. The fingers gave a gentle squeeze before cycling through several slow, delicate strokes. He softly groaned out and relished Jade's loving touch.

His eyes were closed, but he could feel Jade lift her head off his shoulder and warm breath against his ear while she whispered in such a tone as if caressing him with her very words, "What are you thinking about Freddie? I know it isn't what's on the screen, so…"

He curled his fingers around her wrists, regretfully stopping her. His voice struggled more than he expected, "I was thinking about us a few hours ago and—"

She kissed his ear and interrupted, "I thought so. Do you want to relive any of that before bed? I certainly wouldn't mind an encore."

Freddie managed to open his eyes and looked to her. "You know I would love to if you wanted to, but I was thinking about something else. 'Little Freddie' waking up was actually an accident."

Curiosity laced her voice in asking, "Oh? And what's that?"

"I was wondering why you wanted us to have that little… 'rehearsal'?"

She released him and pulled her hand out of his boxers. Her voice lost the remaining sultriness and answered "I thought I made it clear in my message; I just thought it would help me get back into the character."

"Jade?" he teasingly questioned as he could sense that she wasn't being one hundred percent honest with him.

Jade sighed loudly and rolled her eyes away. His look wasn't judgmental, but still pleaded for an answer she wasn't eager to give him. "I was honest with you that I wanted to get back into the character and needed your help to do it, but… I…" She lowered her head, letting her hair fall to cover the side of her face.

Freddie dipped his head down, hoping to catch her eyes. "What?"

Jade kept her head bow, not bringing herself to look into his eyes. "Tori and I have been rehearsing for more than the past week, not just learning a new script—why it's been pretty spotty for us to talk—but trying to get back into our roles of a loving couple… it's felt far more natural than it should, even after our trip to Nozu the first time we played the couple and… it started invading my dreams being so focused on the play. I started dreaming about being Nancy and her as Walter and… they became dreams where we would become erotic—quite erotic then they started turning into me and Tori being intimate."

His black haired angel lifted her gaze up to him, fear settling in the depths of her eyes as tentatively meet his eyes and admitted, "I wanted to get rid of them by having the reality with you. I wanted that with you."

He saw the shame and easily heard the same in her voice as if she was confessing that she had cheated on him. He reassuringly rubbed up and down her bare left thigh with his left hand and questioned without judgment in his voice, "It's okay Jade. They're just dreams. The mind can put together things we can't believe. After my encounter with a taco truck, I had some pretty wild and crazy dreams when I was first put on the strong pain medication."

Jade nodded her head and stared down at his chest, contemplating his word and trying to see it from his point of view.

Freddie's expression sadden at seeing that she was struggling with explanation and decided for a different approach, "Are you really afraid that dreaming about being with Tori actually meant something? That there is a little part of you attracted to Tori? Was teasing me about Nancy's fictional friend when we started our 'rehearsal' your way of trying to tell me about it?"

The raven hair colored actress brought her head up and directed a sharp gaze at his soft brown eyes. The mask she put on was that of outrage, but besides the neck brake speed of them coming to know one another over a weekend and over the months of video chatting, Freddie could see through the mask hiding the truth and her shame of it being the truth.

He cupped her left cheek and reassuringly brushed his thumb over her delicate skin. "It's okay, I understand."

Jade parted her lips, disbelieving his words, and muttered in a breathy tone, "You understand? How can you understand that?"

He grinned, holding back a laugh during his response, "I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife."

"There is no 'sexual tension' between us. That's my resentment towards her and her goodie-two shoe ways of trying to be my friend while she fights back."

Freddie half smirked and raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning her assertion. He patiently pointed out, but not in a patronizing way, "The line between love and hate is a thin one and you can easily cross it without realizing it. It happened between me and Sam."

Jade rolled her eyes and turned her head for a moment before questioning in a disbelieving voice, "Are you saying that is what happened with my feelings for Tori? The girl that wormed her way into my life, practically took over my spot with me frien—group, could have taken Beck from me with a bat of her eyes or flip of her hair and stole every opportunity from me at school?"

"You mean the girl that's offered her your friendship, included you in everything not to steal your friends, turned Beck down for your sake and supported you when you were going to perform at the music awards, but you gave it back to her? I think it is certainly a possibility."

She cocked her right eyebrow, giving him a soft challenging stare. "Are you defending Tori?"

He tickled her sides, drawing a loud, surprise high-pitch yelp from her, determined to keep the mood light and prevent her from slipping into a defensive manner she found herself most of the time when Tori was the topic of anything. He stopped seconds later, allowing her to catch her breath.

She looked to him with a pout and mildly annoyed expression. "Freddie…"

"I was just pointing out the some of the similarities you've seen between Tori and me and maybe point out that somehow you like me, but stay adversarial with her. I actually think…"

"Careful," she mockingly warned with a raised finger.

He wasn't intimidated while wearing his confident smile, actually taking her finger and giving the pad a kiss. "I think you're afraid."

Her face to Freddie's eye became an adorable confused expression. "Afraid? Me afraid?"

"Yeah. I think you're afraid of having to change your feelings towards Tori. You've held so much resentment for her and been so hostile towards her, you don't know how else to act towards her. Perhaps your dreams are some kind of subconscious way of telling you perhaps it's time for it to end in a very dramatic way."

Jade glared at him. She wanted to say every nasty thing she could think of for him saying such a thing, but… a gnawing part of her said he was correct. She uttered after several tense filled seconds, "But I love you—"

He silenced her with a kiss, a slow and lingering kissed that caused the couple to close their eyes. He pulled his lips away then whispered against her lips, "I know you do. I'm just saying that you have some unresolved feelings with Tori now that things have changed in your life and… if you think there is something to them because they've been sexual… some other feelings you've had towards her before we even met, that's all. Like I did with Sam without realizing it just before we met each other that fateful day. It doesn't take away what we have."

The buxom black haired teen couldn't believe her ears which translated into a disbelieving tone in asking, "You're… you're not jealous?"

He offered her the boyish grin that she loved and snaked his hands up under the hem of her tank-top to playfully touch her bare skin and answered in a playful manner, "Of course I'm a little jealous, but it lets you know that I love you and appreciate you."

Possessiveness wasn't really for them, something that had been different between her and Beck, but simply were without further statement, but appreciation for the other was welcomed.

He went back to his first explanation to stress it, "As I said at first, maybe your feelings aren't romantic? Maybe they're just platonic and your subconscious does want you to realize that Tori would be a great friend for you. Perhaps them being sexual was just a way of saying you missed me and your brain mush them together?"

Jade took a pensive breath then slowly answered, careful to choose her words, "Okay, I'll admit I may see some similarities between you and Tori, but physically… you two are obviously very different."

Freddie thought about her point that they were blatantly different as being opposite sexes. "True, but she's very attractive and with your willingness to be with Cat and Sam, her being a girl isn't a problem for you. As I'm trying to say, maybe your feelings and hormones are all mixing up in some weird jumbling mess?"

Her own old insecurities and jealousy flared up, emotions she could understand and handled better than what she was currently feeling about Tori and their conversation. She asked defensively, but not in a cold accusing manner she would have asked Beck when they were together, "Oh, you think Tori's attractive?"

He gently took her by the sides and pulled her over to straddle his lap, drawing a laugh from his playful manhandling of her. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and truthfully answered, "I find a lot of girls attractive—and so do you, but I'm right here with you. My Jade… my one that I thought I would never find again after Carly and Sam. If there is even an inkling in your mind or heart that thinks that because I can acknowledge that Tori is an attractive girl then I'd like to tell it that it is wrong. Tori is not going to take me from you… just like she didn't take Beck away from you…" He grinned and spoke in clear jest, "…though she might take you from me."

"Don't even joke about something like that."

He kissed the corner of her mouth and comforted, "Okay, I won't."

Jade looked back at his chest and the couple remained quiet with the television providing the only sound in the room. She shyly began, clearly fearful to Freddie to continue this discussion even with him and telling him that her dreams had really disturbed her, "Okay, let's just say you're right about the part where my subconscious wants me to finally accept Tori as my friend, what do you think I should do about it?"

He raised his right eyebrow and questioned to double check, "Do you really want my advice?"

His question could have came off as patronizing, but Jade softly bit into her bottom lip, told him that she was debating whether she wanted his true opinion or not. He reassured her, "I won't say anything if you don't want me to speak."

She examined his eyes then took a deep breath to gather her courage and ask, "What do you suggest I do?"

"The decision on whether you want to be Tori's friend or not is of course entirely up to you—as it has always been, but I think you should at least talk to her about burying the hatchet between you two. I don't see why you should be so hostile to her anymore. You're not worrying about her taking Beck from you. You're getting to perform—I will get to see you tomorrow night after all—and I'm sure Mason will sign you any day for a record contract and then you'll be a world famous musician… with all those adoring fans…" His smile cracked with a sliver of fear seeping out to the surface.

She had no doubt she would be famous one day and perhaps in the immediate future with recent interest shown in her by Mason as he geared up to make Tori the next musical sensation. He was a man that liked to diversify his investments when it came to musicians and with her proximity to Tori and remembering her audition performance and willing to put her up to perform for his awards show, he was looking in her direction to be another musician under his wing.

Freddie had no doubt she would make it as a musician/actress/director/screenwriter and because of that, he did have what he had admitted to her once as an irrational fear about her finding someone in her field to become one half of a power-couple like Angelino and Brad and leaving him behind.

Jade cupped his cheeks and her blue eyes looked into his gaze with the intent of looking directly into his soul to convey her feelings.

No words needed to be exchange in reassurance that she wouldn't move on from him to some rockstar or A-list superstar actor; Freddie would be her man to share her journey of fame and fortune just as she would be when he become a household name from some breakthrough technology that would revolutionize the world.

She leaned forward and gently pecked his lips and that was the end of the anxiety and doubt.

The actress shifted to her left and pulled her leg back to settle back into her seat and embrace from Freddie. She turned her attention back towards the television, signaling that she was ending the conversation for the time being. He didn't want to push her if she didn't want to talk about it since it wasn't an emergency situation that had to be resolved at that very moment and he had said his peace.

Jade picked the remote back up and changed the channel to Chill, perhaps wanting to take her mind off the topic of their conversation with some simple, mindless horror. The attempt to be in vain from Freddie's perspective since while they watched the movie, he observed her from the corner of his eye to see that she was not paying attention to what was on the screen, but lost in her own thoughts. It may have unsettled the blissfulness of them just cuddling together for the rest of the night, but he much prefer her to internally debate something that had been following her for the last few days with her knowing he was literally right by her side if she needed him than to let it continue to trouble her and pretend it wasn't there.

They watched television for another hour before Freddie reluctantly reminded her that she had a big day tomorrow and that they should probably get up and head for bed. Jade wasn't too upset from having to let him go as she knew that they would be in each other's embrace for the night. She turned off the television then took him by the hand to lead him. She stopped momentarily to turn off various lights on her way to the stairs. They briefly stopped by the kitchen for her to double check the security system again though she had checked it while Freddie was sleeping.

Jade led him up the stairs where they momentarily parted to bathrooms to take care of their nightly routine stopped by the bathrooms before meeting back in Jade's room. She took the lead again and turned on a lamp by the bed to provide them light for the short time it would take them to reach the bed then pulled back the thin black blanket over the bed sheet. She slipped under the sheet then patted her side for him to join her as she had done months ago when they shared watching their first movie together.

Freddie settled back to sleep on his back while Jade reached over and cut the light out for them then curled up to his right, resting her head on the pillow and his right shoulder. He protectively pulled his arm around to hold her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

They settled back into peaceful silence, ready to fall asleep, but Freddie could still feel they faint bit of tension in Jade as she did over the last hour of snuggling on the couch. He could have been opening a can of trouble that seemed to have been closed an hour earlier, but he had to take the chance.

"Tell me what you're feeling Jade."

Jade stiffen beside him and clenched to him a little tighter. She had kept her feelings closed off to most people except for anger, but she had learned that she needed do that for Freddie. She had wished so many times that Beck would simply listen to what she had to say and not let it turn into a screaming match as he would blame her. Freddie had turned out to be the one to listen, so how could she deny his request to listen to her?

"I'm afraid Freddie."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I'm going to mess this up. That what we have is going to fall apart like…" She hesitated as her next potential words ached in her chest not only for herself, but for him as well because she knew they would hurt him too. "…it did for me and Beck and for you and Sam…"

The aspirant actress's words did sting at him for several reasons. Over the course of their relationship, he had gathered bits and pieces of what transpired during her relationship with Beck, making the swooned over teenager not one of Freddie's favorite people. However, he never once besmirched the man himself to Jade in respecting that she once did love him even if she was so hesitant to label her feelings as such. He knew she had hurt in losing him despite her various problems with him even if she had been comforted in starting a relationship with him.

For himself, he had loved Carly since he was eleven and thought he would be her husband one day—perhaps her second husband after they couldn't prove he had anything to do with what happened to her first one—and he had ached for the longest time that he would never have a true chance at her. He had given Sam a try and they had shared something special throughout all the drama that was their relationship. He mourned again for what he had lost with his failed relationship with her.

She continued, "…and we'll be alone or worst, we could stay together but forcing it like my parents. These dreams about Tori are just some sick joke by someone that doesn't want us to be together to get me to doubt us."

Freddie took a deep breath and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He breathily answered, "It's okay to be afraid. I've been afraid that I would mess this up too. We have our histories of failed relationships, but just because they didn't work out doesn't mean that we're not going to work out. I told you I didn't think I'd find love like this again and you didn't think you'd find it either, but here we are: still together these last couple of months and being so far apart. We're making this work and I don't doubt us and from what you've told me and what you're feeling right now, you don't doubt us either."

In Jade's mind, his words made sense to her and had driven back those feelings in her heart with his patient understanding and listening, but they wouldn't leave her completely. They frightened her and she could eat away at her soul if she allowed them as her dreams for the last week had put her on edge yet having to suppress them for the sake of the play least Sikowitz pulled something on her and Tori again that in this case would exacerbate the problem she face if they had to become even closer.

If she was going to exorcise this self-doubt and guilt buried in her heart, she was going to have to do something about it because she would be damned if she'd let what she had with Freddie be stolen from her, especially by internal feelings. That left one course of action that she was reluctant to take, but it was sound advice from the man she loved. She reluctantly spoke, "Between the play and the dance this weekend, I'll find a chance to talk to Tori and see if we can't… get along better—but I don't want to give her too much time because every second I give her this weekend is a second I can't give to you."

He grinned at her consideration and haphazardly replying, "Okay, but you could always wait until Monday? Depending on how you feel of course."

She devilishly smirked. "That's not such a bad idea… goodnight Freddie."

She kissed his cheek then snuggled her face into the side of his neck and settled, wishing nothing more to have a peaceful night curled up next to her love and free of the dreams that may have been sexually satisfying yet plaguing her for the last week.

 **And thus ends 'Oh Nancy'. Really hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading as always. I look forward to hearing what you all thought. And don't forget that Killer Tuna Redux 2: Electric Boogaloo (working title) should be coming out very soon.**


End file.
